Little Wing
by Hwarang Ichikurasaki
Summary: Sayap kecil yang sangat penting bagi sebuah persahabatan diantara Ichigo Kurosaki, Renji Abarai, Toushiro Hitsugaya dan Gin Ichimaru. Siapakah dia? Dialah sibungsu Rukia Kuchiki.
1. Chapter 1

**Diclaimer :Tite Kubo**

**Ti****tle: ****Little Wing**

**Pairing : **Ichigo x Rukia

**All Stars :**

**Kuchiki Rukia, Ichigo Kurosaki, Renji Abarai, Gin Ichimaru, Toushiro Hitsugaya,dll.**

**Genre :**

Friendship 50% Romance 30% Mistery 20%

**Rate :** T

**Author :** Hwarang Ichikurasaki

Fict kedua Hwarang, g tahu dapat inspirasi dari mana.

Tiba-tiba nongol aja.

Masalah judulnya 'Little Wing' terinpirasi dari judul lagunya The Corrs.

Buat para senpai-senpai mohon bimbingannya yak? *nampak bodoh*

Terimakasih!!

**Sayap kecil yang sangat penting bagi sebuah pe****rsahabatan diantara Ichigo Kurosaki, Renji Abarai, Toushiro Hitsugaya dan Gin Ichimaru. Siapakah dia? Dialah sibungsu Rukia Kuchiki.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 **

Persahabatan sejak kecil yang tidak akan pernah terpisahkan, kemanapun dan dimanapun mereka selalu bersama. Karena memang orang tua mereka sejak kecil juga sudah bersahabat. Sampai-sampai saat mereka memasuki jenjang SMP, mereka dibelikan rumah sendiri. Karena mereka bersekolah diluar kota yaitu kota Karakura. Sebenarnya mereka berasal dari kota Soul society, para orang tua menyekolahkan anaknya dikota Karakura karena memang di Karakura adalah kota pelajar.

Mereka itu tidak lain adalah:

**Rukia Kuchiki**, seorang cewek tomboy yang berukuran mini. Dikatakan mini karena mempunyai tinggi 147 cm dan berat badan 40 kg, ya bisa dikatakan proposional untuk ukuran mini. Dan masalah otak Rukia ini lumayan pintar. Rukia anak kedua dari pasangan suami istri Joushiro Ukitake dan Retsu Unohana. Rukia memiliki kakak yang bernama Hisana Kuchiki.

**Ichigo Kurosaki**, seorang cowok yang cool dan lumayan tampan. Mempunyai sikap yang cuek, meskipun demikian fansgirl-nya berjibun dimana-mana. Dengan kemampuan otak yang bisa dikatakan lumayan encer. Ichigo anak pertama dari Isshin Kurosaki dan Misaki Kurosaki, Ichigo juga mempunyai dua adik kembar yang keduanya perempuan, Karin Kurosaki dan Yuzu Kurosaki.

**Renji Abarai**, seorang cowok yang cool, tampan, periang, rendah hari dan tidak sombong pula. Meskipun otaknya pas-pasan tapi dia selalu berusaha membahagiakan keluarganya dan juga teman-temannya. Renji adalah anak dari Kisuke Urahara dan Yoruichi Shihouin.

**Toushiro Hitsugaya**, seorang cowok yang tampan, manis, imut-imut. Dia mempunyai sikap yang tegas, walaupun tubuhnya kecil dan mungil tapi dia orang yang disegani oleh teman-temannya. Hitsugaya juga memiliki otak yang cemerlang beserta ide-ide berlian. Hitsugaya merupakan anak tunggal dari pasangan Tetsuzaemon Iba dan Lisa Yadomaru.

**Gin Ichimaru**, sosok yang dingin dan tertutup. Tapi wajahnya sangat tampan, dia juga baik pada semua orang terutama pada wanita. Dan Gin selalu mengumbar senyumnya yang membuat para wanita langsung jatuh cintrong. Gin juga memiliki otak diatas rata-rata, terbukti dengan dia selalu mendapat nilai sepuluh saat ulangan maupun ujian. Gin adalah anak tunggal dan anak kesayangan dari pasangan suami istri Kenpachi Zaraki dan Mashiro Kuna.

Sore itu ditemani angin yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi, terlihat sosok wanita yang sedang duduk di depan sebuah nisan. Sepertinya dia sedang menangis. Wanita yang mempunyai rambut diatas bahu, berbadan kecil dan mempunyai warna mata violet. Dan tentu saja itu sangat jelas, dialah Rukia Kuchiki.

"Aku sungguh tidak percaya tubuhku sudah terbaring tidak berdaya didalam sana," ucap Rukia sambil memandang sebuah nisan yang bertuliskan:

**Rukia Kuchiki**

**Lahir tgl 07-01-1991**

**Wafat tgl 10-05-2010**

"Kenapa harus secepat ini? Banyak hal yang belum aku selesaikan didunia ini. Termasuk perasaan yang belum sempat kuutarakan pada..."

Belum sempat Rukia menyelesaikan ucapannya dia merasakan ada seseorang yang duduk disampingnya. Dan tentu saja di depan nisan yang bertuliskan nama Rukia Kuchiki tersebut. Dia juga membawa seikat bunya Lily yang sangat digemari Rukia.

"Ichigo!" ucap Rukia pelan.

"Rukia, kenapa kau harus pergi secepat ini? Ada banyak hal yang belum sempat kuutarakan padamu," ucap Ichigo sedih sambil menaruh bunga Lily yang tadi ia bawa di vas bunga yang ada didepan nisan Rukia.

"..."

Rukia hanya terdiam tanpa kata mendengar ucapan sahabatnya, sahabat yang sangat Rukia sayangi.

"Andai saja kau tahu perasaanku ini Rukia! Perasaan yang sudah lama kupendam, perasaan yang sangat menyiksaku. Aku tidak pernah mengungkapkannya karena aku tidak ingin persahabatan kita hancur gara-gara perasaan tak berguna ini. Aishiteru Rukia!" ucap Ichigo dengan berkaca-kaca kepada nisan itu.

"Apa? Apa yang kau katakan Ichigo? Jadi selama ini kau mempunyai perasaan yang sama?" tanya Rukia kepada Ichigo.

Tapi sayang Ichigo tidak dapat mendengar ucapan Rukia, dan Rukia pun berusaha memegang Ichigo. Tapi sayang Rukia tidak bisa memegangnya karena kini Rukia bukan manusia lagi melainkan arwah. Rukia hanya bisa menangis menghadapi semua kenyataan pahit yang menimpa dirinya. Sementara Ichigo hanya menatap kosong pada nisan Rukia itu, dan beberapa kali Ichigo meneteskan air matanya di nisan itu.

"Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang Ichigo? Andai saja kau tahu sebenarnya sudah lama aku mencintaimu dan selalu berpikiran sama denganmu, tidak mau merusak persahabatan hanya karena perasaan tidak berguna ini," ucap Rukia sambil terisak-isak.

"Rukia, semoga kau bahagia disana. Sampai kapanpun aku akan selalu mencintaimu, cintaku padamu tidak akan pernah mati," ucap Ichigo sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan nisan Rukia dan juga meninggalkan pemakaman.

Rukia hanya bisa memandangi punggung orang yang selalu ada dihatinya tersebut.

-Flash back-

Pada suatu malam dirumah kediaman Rukia, Ichigo, Renji, Hitsugaya dan Gin.

-Dikamar Renji-

"Astaga! Soal macam apa ini? Susah sekali, seharusnya Pak Ikkaku botak itu tidak memberiku soal sesulit ini," gerutu Renji yang sejak 2 jam tadi mengerjakan PR tapi tetap tidak bisa menjawab.

'Hmm... sebaiknya aku minta bantuan teman-teman, siapa tahu mereka mau mengajariku,' ucap Renji dalam hati.

-Diruang TV-

"Ichigo! Kembalikan remote-nya! Lagi seru tuh badmintonnya, kan aku mau melihat Taufik Hidayat yang cakep itu," rengek Rukia pada Ichigo sambil melompat-lompat menggapai remote yang dipegang Ichigo.

"Hah! Tidak bisa, aku juga mau menonton bola. Kau tidak lihat itu David Beckham sedang bermain?" jawab Ichigo pada Rukia.

"Sebentar saja Ichigo!" rengek Rukia.

"Tidak!" dengan tegas Ichigo menjawabnya.

"Tapi aku kan mau melihat Taufik Hidayat main," ucap Rukia memelas.

"Bukannya kau itu juga ngefans sama David Beckham? Sudah menonton bola saja!" tegas Ichigo lagi.

"Dasar jeruk! Mengalah sedikit kek sama wanita," ejek Rukia.

"Apa? Apa kau bilang?" tanya Ichigo kesal.

"Kau itu tuli ya? Aku bilang dasar jeruk! Jeruk bodoh!" jelas Rukia pada Ichigo.

"Haduh kalian ini bisa diam tidak sih? Aku pusing mendengarnya," gerutu Hitsugaya yang merasa teganggu.

"Aku juga pusing kalau menonton setengah-setengah seperti itu," sela Gin.

"Sini remotenya!" tiba-tiba Renji datang dan langsung menyambar remote yang dari tadi dipegang Ichigo.

Dan kemudian renji membuang remote itu sembarangan. Dan mengakibatkan remote itu membentur meja dan membentur lantai, membuat remote itu terpecah belah.

PRAKK…

Semua manusia yang ada diruang TV itu melongo karena ulah Renji. Sedangkan Rukia dan Ichigo menatap Renji dengan tatapan membunuh. Renji yang sadar akan atmosfer yang kurang nyaman segera mencairkan suasana.

"Daripada kalian bertengkar gara-gara remote itu, mendingan kalian mengajariku PR yang sangat sulit ini," ucap Renji sambil menunjukkan buku pada teman-temannya.

"Apa?! Setelah kau menghancurkan remote itu kau masih minta diajari mengerjakan PR? TIDAK!!" teriak Ichigo keras sehingga membuat Renji menutup kupingnya.

"Ah, kupingku sakit jeruk! Rukia manis nan cantik, kau mau mengajariku mengerjakan PR yang sangat susah ini kan?" rengek Renji dengan tampang memelas.

Dengan senyum tersungging Rukia berjalan menghampiri Renji, dan Renjipun sangat bahagia karena didekati Rukia. Setelah Rukia berada disamping Renji, Rukia langsung melompat dan menjitak kepala nanas Renji.

PLETAKK...

"Aw... sakit Rukia! Apa yang kau lakukan? Bisa-bisa kepalaku benjol," ucap Renji sambil mengelus-elus kepala nanasnya yang terasa sakit akibat jitakan Rukia.

"Ckakakkaka..."

Dengan bersamaan Hitsugaya, Gin dan Ichigo tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sedangkan Renji hanya manyum karena jengkel dan kesakitan. Sementara Rukia merasa puas karena tindakannya yang mengintimidasi Renji. Seperti itulah persahabatan mereka, selalu diiringi pertengkaran kecil dan tawa.

-Keesokan paginya-

Pagi itu Rukia sibuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi didapur bersama Gin. Bukannya orang tua mereka tidak mampu menggaji pembantu, melainkan keluarga mereka memang membiasakan anak-anaknya untuk mandiri dan tidak tergantung pada pembantu.

"Gin! Tempenya sudah selesai kau goreng?" tanya Rukia pada Gin.

"Hampir, sebentar lagi juga selesai. Kau sendiri? Bagaimana tumis kangkungnya?" tanya Gin balik ke Rukia.

"Tumis kangkungnya sebentar lagi juga matang," jawab Rukia.

-Keadaan diruang makan-

"Renji!" panggil Hitsugaya pada orang yang sedari tadi menata piring dimeja makan.

"Apa?" jawab Renji.

"Tolong kau lihat Rukia dan Gin, apa mereka sudah selesai memasak?" perintah Hitsugaya sambil menuangkan susu yang baru dia buat kedalam gelas.

"Ok!" jwab Renji menurut.

Baru saja Renji mau melangkah menuju dapur Rukia dan Gin sudah datang.

"Masakannya sudah matang!" teriak Rukia dan Gin bersamaan.

"Akhirnya matang juga, aku sudah sangat kelaparan," ucap Renji sambil mengelus-elus perutnya yang sudah tipis.

"Ayo makan!" teriak Ichigo yang sedang mengepel lantai.

Semua orang memandang Ichigo dan berteriak secara berasamaan.

"Selesaikan dulu pekerjaanmu!"

Ichigo hanya cemberut dan kembali melakukan pekerjaannya yang dari tadi tidak selesai-selesai. Sementara yang lain duduk manis dimeja makan sambil mengamati Ichigo. Sesekali mereka ketawa-ketiwi ala mbak Kunti.

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, Ichigo sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan ngepelnya, dengan segera ia mencuci tangannya dengan sabun dan bergabung dengan kawan-kawannya dimeja makan.

"Kalian ini kejam sekali," gerutu Ichigo pada kawan-kawannya.

"Itu bukan kejam, tapi mendidik!" jawab Hitsugaya.

Ichigo hanya diam tak bisa menjawab lagi kalau Hitsugaya sudah berbicara seperti itu. Dengan riang gembira mereka menghabiskan sarapan paginya. Begitulah setiap paginya aktifitas mereka. Setiap pagi selalu memasak, membersihkan rumah bersamaan.

Pip... pip... –Suara klakson mobil-

"Hey! Kalian bisa cepat sedikit tidak? Sudah jam berapa sekarang?" teriak Gin didalam mobil yang terparkir didepan rumah.

"Iya-iya!" jawab Ichigo.

Sedangkan Rukia dan Hitsugaya berjalan membuntuti Ichigo. Setelah mereka masuk kedalam mobil, Gin segera mengemudikan mobilnya ke arah jalan raya. Renji yang baru keluar rumah kaget melihat mobilnya sudah berangkat.

"Woey! Tunggu... kalian meninggalkan aku!" teriak Renji sambil berlari mengejar mobil itu. Mendengar teriakan Renji, Gin segera mengerem mobilnya dan melihat kebelakang.

"Masyaalloh! Renji belum masuk mobil?" ucap Gin pada kawan-kawannya.

"Astaghfirulloh! Kita hampir meninggalkannya," timpal Rukia.

Setelah Renji masuk kedalam mobil.

"Kalian ini jahat sekali, masa meninggalkan aku begitu saja? Cek dulu dong personilnya kalau mau berangkat!" gerutu Renji yang kesal kepada kawan-kawannya.

"Maafkan kami Renji, kita tadi tidak sadar karena sudah terburu-buru. Kupikir kau sudah masuk mobil, biasanya kau kan yang paling awal masuk mobil," jelas Gin panjang lebar.

"Tadi PR ku tiba-tiba hilang, jadi aku kembali untuk mencarinya," jawab Renji.

"Makanya siapkan semuanya sebelum tidur, biar tidak kelupaan," sindir Ichigo.

"Apa kau bilang?" Renji yang tersinggung langsung melotot kearah Ichigo.

"Kalian ini selalu saja bertengkar," sela Hitsugaya.

"Sudah Renji, tabahkan hatimu Renji. Seperti tidak tahu Ichigo saja," Rukia berusaha memadamkan amarah Renji.

Setelah itu suasana menjadi hening, dan itu membuat Gin sangat senang. Karena dia bisa mengemudikan dengan fokus.

Di dalam persahabatan itu Rukialah yang menjadi 'Little Wing' nya mereka, Rukia bagaikan sayap kecil yang menyeimbangkan persahabatan mereka.

Sesampainya disekolah, Gin memarkirkan mobilnya di deretan paling depan. Setelah mesin dimatikan mereka baru keluar dari mobil bersamaan. Dan dengan segera mereka berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Teng... teng...

Bunyi bel yang menggema di Karakura high School mengingatkan para siswa-siswinya agar bersiap-siap memulai pelajaran pertama mereka.

-Didalam kelas-

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!" sapa Pak Aizen pada muridnya.

"Selamat pagi juga Pak Aizen!" jawab anak-anak serentak.

"Ok! Pagi ini saya mau mengadakan ulangan!" ucap Pak Aizen

"Uapa? Ulangan? Sekarang?" tanya Renji dari mejanya.

Tentu saja Renji kelabakan, karena otaknya pas-pasan dan juga semalam dia tidak belajar pelajaran Pak Aizen. Renji hanya fokus mengerjakan soal dari Pak Ikkaku. Sementara para murid yang lain hanya memperhatikan tingkah Renji yang gaje.

"Kenapa Renji? Apa kau ada masalah?" tanya Pak Aizen pada Renji.

"Aku... aku... aku belum siap ulangan," kata Renji malu-malu.

"Perasaan hanya kau saja yang belum siap," sindir Ichigo yang duduk dibelakang Renji.

"Diamlah kau jeruk!" ucap Renji jengkel.

"Dasar Babon bodoh!" balas Ichigo.

Disaat para siswa mempersiapkan kertas ulangan, tiba-tiba...

Tokk... tokk...

Sontak semua manusia langsung menoleh kearah suara tersebut. Dan ternyata itu Pak Yamamoto –dia adalah kepala sekolah Karakura high school-

"Pak Aizen boleh minta waktunya sebentar?" tanya Pak Yamamoto.

"Oh tentu saja!" jawab Pak Aizen. Kemudian Pak Aizen melangkah dan menemui Pak Yamamoto diluar kelas.

Setelah beberapa saat, Pak Aizen kembali kedalam kelas dengan senyuman yang tersungging dibibirnya.

"Ok! Anak-anak, hari ini kalian akan mempunyai teman baru. Dia pindahan dari Hueco Mundo high school, karena ayahnya dipindahkan ke Karakura maka dia juga pindah sekolah kesini," jelas Pak Aizen panjang lebar.

"Oh!" ucap Renji ber 'oh' ria. Renji lumayan senang karena otomatis ulangannya akan ditunda untuk beberapa saat.

"Baiklah, murid baru ayo silahkan masuk!" ucap Pak Aizen.

Seseorang muncul dari balik pintu, semua matapun tertuju pada murid baru itu. Semua murid jadi gaduh. Ada yang mengejek dan ada pula yang memuji murid baru itu.

"Nah, perkenalkanlah dirimu pada teman-teman barumu," perintah Pak Aizen pada murid baru itu.

"Selamat pagi semuanya," sapa murid baru itu.

"Pagi…" jawab para murid.

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian, mohon bantuannya!" ucap murid baru itu lagi.

"Dasar bertele-tele!" ucap Hitsugaya.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya..."

**~~~T B C~~~**

**Di Review yak?**

**Siapakah murid baru itu?**

**Ayo coba ditebak...**

**Oh iya, ****masalah tinggi badan dan berat badan Rukia, Hwarang tidak tahu pastinya. Asal masukin aja tadi. Mohon dimaafkan, kalau tidak Hwarang tolong dikasih tahu ukuran Rukia yang sebenarnya itu berapa?**

***Dijitak Rukia karena tidak tahu ukuran badannya***

**Para senpai-senpai tolong dibantu Hwarang dalam mengoreksi Fict**** ini yak?**

**Terima kasih...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Diclaimer : Selamanya dan masih selalu milik Paman Tite Kubo**

**Title: ****Little Wing**

**Pairing : **Ichigo x Rukia

**All Stars :**

**Kuchiki Rukia, Ichigo Kurosaki, Renji Abarai, Gin Ichimaru, Toushiro Hitsugaya,dll.**

**Genre :**

Friendship 50% Romance 30% Mistery 20%

**Rate :** T

**Author :** Hwarang Ichikurasaki

Hyaaa…

Akhirnya aku update juga, setelah sekian lama tidak ada kabarnya.

Penyakit kuma Hwarang lagi kumat.

Sepertinya masih banyak typo, mohon dibantu koreksi ya para senpai?

*memohon sambil lutut-lutut*

Ok…

Langsung saja dinikmati...

**Chapter yang lalu…**

"Selamat pagi semuanya," sapa murid baru itu.

"Pagi…" jawab para murid.

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian, mohon bantuannya!" ucap murid baru itu lagi.

"Dasar bertele-tele!" ucap Hitsugaya.

**Chapter : 2**

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Grimmjow Jagerjeques," ucap murid baru itu.

Rukia mulai terpesona dengan ketampanan Grimmjow, bagaimana tidak terpesona dengan wajah Grimmjow yang tanpan, tinggi, body yang Sangat keren. Pokoknya sempurna dimata para wanita. Ichigo yang sejak tadi melihat Rukia yang tidak henti-hentinya memuji Grimmjow pun akhirnya mengambil pensilnya dan melemparkannya kearah Rukia.

BLETAKKK...

"Aww... sakit!" gerutu Rukia sambil mencari-cari orang yang melemparinya dengan pensil.

Melihat Rukia yang celingak-celinguk aneh Ichigo pun akhirnya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Oh... jadi kau Ichigo! Dasar sialan, tidak bisakah kau itu tidak menggangguku?" teriak Rukia pada Ichigo.

"Dan kau itu bisa tidak berhenti memuji siswa baru itu? Mana bagusnya sih? Udah beramput biru aneh seperti itu lagi," balas Ichigo pada Rukia.

"Kau pikir kau ini tidak aneh? Lihat rambutmu itu, mendingan biru daripada orange. Dasar kepala jeruk," ledek Rukia pada Ichigo.

"Apa kau bilang pendek?" tanya Ichigo pada rukia.

"Pendek? Siapa yang pendek?" tanya Rukia yang pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Kau tidak merasa kalau kau itu pendek?" jawab Ichigo.

"Aku? Aku kan tidak pendek!" sanggah Rukia.

"Dasar pendek! Sudah jelas-jelas pendek tapi tidak mau mengakui," ledek Ichigo.

"Aku ini tidak pendek bodoh! Dasar kepala jeruk!" ucap Rukia dengan nada tinggi.

"Hmm... semua orang juga bisa menilai kalau kau itu pendek!" ucap Ichigo tanpa dosa.

"Hah... Hitsugaya juga pendek!" ucap Rukia dengan lirih.

"Apa kau bilang Rukia?" tanya Hitsugaya yang ternyata mendengar ucapan Rukia barusan.

"..."

Rukia tidak berani menatap Hitsugaya, dia tahu kalau Hitsugaya sudah marah dia akan memakan semua manusia yang ada. Melihat Rukia yang pucat Ichigo pun tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai semua murid menatapnya. Ichigo yang sadar sedang diperhatikan banyak pasang mata pun akhirnya diam.

'Sial!' batin Ichigo.

Rukia berusaha menahan tawanya karena melihat tanpang Ichigo yang super duper aneh.

"Kau menertawakan apa Ichigo?" tanya Pak Aizen pada Ichigo.

"..."

Ichigo diam seribu bahasa. Sementara Pak Aizen melangkah mendekati Ichigo.

"Kau menertawakan siapa?" ulang Pak Aizen.

"E... itu... tidak apa-apa. Tadi aku hanya pengen tertawa saja," jawab Ichigo sekenanya.

"Oh begitu, kau tidak lagi sakit kan Ichigo?" tanya Pak Aizen.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku kan sehat wal'afiat," jawab Ichigo tanpa dosa.

"Dasar anak jaman sekarang," ucap Pak Aizen sambil melangkah meninggalkan Ichigo.

"Dasar bodoh kau ini!" ucap lelaki berambut merah ala babon yang duduk disamping Ichigo dan siapa lagi kalau bukan Renji.

"Diam kau babon!" teriak Ichigo pada Renji dengan volume yang sekecil mungkin.

Gin dan Hitsugaya hanya bergeleng-geleng ria melihat para sahabatnya itu.

"Mereka itu bisa tidak sih sehari saja tidak ribut?" tanya Hitsugaya pada Gin yang duduk disampingnya.

"Ku pikir mereka diciptakan dari elemen yang berbeda, jadi susah bersatunya," jawab Gin sambil memutar-mutarkan buku ditangannya.

"Elemen? Ah kau ini sok Kimia padahal kau tidak mengerti pelajaran kimia sama sekali," ucap Hitsugaya tanpa dosa.

"Hah, terserah kau saja lah," balas Gin.

Murid baru yang baru diketahui bernama Grimmjow itu akhirnya disuruh duduk oleh pak Aizen. Dan Grimmjow pun mencari bangku yang kosong, akhirnya dia duduk disamping Rukia karena kebetulan bangku yang kosong hanya ada disitu. Ichigo yang melihatnya pun sedikit menunjukkan ekspresi tidak suka. Sedangkan Rukia bahagia setengah mati, bagaimana tidak bahagia kalau disampingnya duduk seoarang laki-laki tampan.

"Namamu siapa?" tanya Grimmjow pada Rukia.

"Namaku Rukia," jawab rukia sambil malu-malu.

"Mohon bimbingannya ya?" pinta Grimmjow.

"Hah... bimbingan apa? Tidak usah seperti itu," jawab Rukia salah tingkah.

"Karena aku murid baru disini," ucap Grimmjow.

"Oh... begitu ya?" jawab Rukia sambil menutupi ke grogiannya.

Rukia tidak sadar kalau sedari tadi Ichigo memperhatikannya. Dia hanya asyik bercengkerama dengan anak baru itu.

-Dirumah-

Ichigo tidak bisa konsentrasi mengerjakan PR yang diberikan Pak Aizen, otaknya hanya bisa memikirkan Rukia. Kedatangan Grimmjow membuatnya khawatir, Ichigo takut kalau perhatian Rukia tertuju pada Grimmjow terus. Apalagi Rukia dan Grimmjow duduk satu bangku dan terang-terangan Rukia memuji Grimmjow terus.

"Ah... sial! Apa yang kupikirkan? Rukia... kenapa aku merasa tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengan Grimmjow? Padahal itu kan bukan urusanku," gerutu Ichigo.

-Dikamar Rukia-

"Grimmjow! Hah betapa tampan dirimu itu, senyummu begitu manis dan memukau," ucap Rukia sambil melamun.

Tok...Tok...Tok...

Terdengar suara pintu kamar Rukia diketuk oleh seseorang.

"Siapa?" tanya Rukia.

"Ini aku Gin!" jawab Gin dari balik pintu.

"Oh kau, masuklah! Tidak dikunci," ucap Rukia.

Dengan sangat hati-hati Gin membuka pintu tersebut, Gin melihat Rukia yang sedang terbaring tengkurap dan didepannya bertebaran buku-buku pelajaran. Gin mengira Rukia sedang belajar, padahal dari tadi hanya melamunkan Grimmjow.

"Oh, kau sedang belajar ya?" tanya Gin pada Rukia.

Rukia mengangguk pelan.

"Ayo kita makan malam dulu, tapi makan diluar saja ya? Sudah lama kan kita tidak makan diluar?" usul Gin.

"Boleh juga! Teman yang lain sudah diberi tahu?" tanya rukia sambil bangkit dari ranjangnya.

"Sudah! Ok! Aku tunggu di luar ya?" ucap Gin sambil berlalu meninggalkan Rukia.

Mereka semua akhirnya makan malam diluar, sungguh suasana yang sangat tidak mengenakkan bagi Ichigo. Malam ini sangat berbeda dengan malam-malam yang lalu, yang biasanya Ichigo dengan bebas bisa mengganggu Rukia. Kini Ichigo tidak ada keberanian sedikitpun berbicara pada Rukia, entah apa yang ada didalam pikiran Ichigo. Ichigo mulai merasakan sesuatu yang mengganggu perasaannya, mungkin karena kejadian tadi siang yang membuat Ichigo menjadi seperti itu.

"Kau kenapa Ichigo?" tanya Hitsugaya tiba-tiba.

Ichigo yang dari tadi tidak fokus pun kaget mendengar pertanyaan Hitsugaya.

"Ha? Apa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kau sedang melamunkan apa Ichigo?" tanya Renji juga.

"Ah, aku tidak melamunkan apa-apa!" jawab Ichigo singkat.

"Tidak melamun tapi ditanya malah balik nanya," ucap hitsugaya.

"Benar, sejak pulang sekolah tadi kau terlihat murung Ichigo, kau kenapa?" tanya Gin.

"Kalian ini kenapa sih? Tidak ada apa-apa kali, biasa saja kok," jawab Ichigo mencari alasan sekenanya.

"Hmm... jangan-jangan Ichigo sedang jatuh cinta?" timpal Rukia dengan wajah serius.

Mendengar perkataan Rukia Ichigo pun jadi salah tingkah, dia tidak menyangka kalau Rukia akan berkata demikian.

"Apa? Hah, tidak mungkin. Aku tidak semudah itu tertarik pada perempuan," sanggah Ichigo dengan gaya sok coolnya.

"Masak sih?" ucap Renji sambil menyenggol siku Ichigo.

Ichigo hanya melirik tajam pada Renji, dan Renjipun malah melotot pada Ichigo.

"Bisakah kau diam babon?" pinta Ichigo.

"Hah, dasar jeruk busuk kau ini," ucap Renji kesal.

"Maaf makanannya sedikit lama," ucap seorang pelayan dengan senyuman yang sangat manis dan langsung menyajikan minuman yang dibawanya.

"Tidak apa-apa!" jawab Rukia.

"Kau kenapa Gin?" tanya Renji.

"E... eh... tidak ada," jawab Gin singkat.

Gin yang dari tadi memandangi pelayan itu pun kaget saat Renji bertanya kepadanya. Rupanya Gin terpesona dengan pelayan itu, sejak kedatangan pelayanan itu Gin tidak henti-hentinya menatapnya. Sedangkan pelayan tersebut cuek-cuek saja sambil memindahkan makanan ke meja. Hitsugaya yang sadar kalau salah satu sahabat nya itu terpesona langsung saja nyeplos kepada pelayan itu.

"Nona! Namamu siapa?" tanya Hitsugaya pada pelayan itu.

"Rangiku!" jawab pelayan itu singkat.

"Nama yang bagus, kau juga cantik," puji Hitsugaya pada pelayan itu.

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya," ucap pelayan itu sambil tersipu malu.

"Nona, sepertinya salah satu teman kami ada yang kagum padamu," ucap Hitsugaya sambil melirik Gin yang sedang melamun.

Rukia, Ichigo dan Renji pun menoleh kearah Gin.

"Sepertinya Gin naksir padamu nona," ucap Renji pada pelayan itu.

Pelayan yang dari tadi cuek-cuek saja pun berhenti memindahkan makanan ke meja, dia pun menatap Gin. Dan tanpa sengaja mata mereka pun bertemu. Alhasil membuat Gin dan pelayanan itu klabakan. Mereka salah tingkah, dan adegan itu sontak membuat Rukia, renji, Ichigo dan Hitsugaya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Maaf saya permisi dulu, silahkan dinikamati hidangannya!" ucap pelayan itu sambil pergi meninggalkan meja itu.

Gin hanya tersenyum aneh sambil memandangi kepergian pelayan yang diketahui namanya Rangiku tersebut. Gin begitu terpesona melihat kecantikan Rangiku.

"Yee... rupanya ada yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama," ucap Rukia kepada teman-temannya.

"Iya, kupikir juga seperti itu," timpal Renji.

"Akhirnya sahabat kita ini bisa jatuh cinta juga," imbuh Hitsugaya.

"Berarti peningkatan dong," tambah Rukia lagi.

"Kalian ini ngomong apaan sih?" tanya Gin malu-malu.

"Kalian ini berisik!" ucap Ichigo tiba-tiba.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" tanya Rukia pada Ichigo dengan cemberut.

"..."

Ichigo hanya menatap Rukia sebentar, dan dia langsung menyantap makanan yang ada didepannya.

"Sudahlah, jangan bertengkar!" ucap Gin.

"Dia yang memulai," jawab Rukia sambil menunjuk kearah Ichigo.

Ichigo hanya mendengarkan perkataan itu tanpa melihat orang yang mengatakannya, didalam otaknya dia sangat kecewa. Kecewa dengan alasan yang Ichigo sendiripun tidak tahu alasannya. Setelah Ichigo menghabiskan makanannya dia pun langsung berdiri dan pergi.

"Aku pergi duluan, nanti kalian langsung pulang saja," ucap Ichigo sambil berlalu meninggalkan teman-temannya yang sedang makan.

"Ichigo kenapa?" tanya Renji dengan tampang bodoh.

"Mana kutahu," jawab Rukia.

'Pasti ada sesuatu yang menyebabkan Ichigo seperti itu,' gumam Hitsugaya dalam hati.

"Mungkin dia tidak enak badan, atau ada masalah dengan Paman Isshin," ucap Gin.

"Oh, begitu ya? Tidak biasanya Ichigo seperti itu gara-gara Paman Isshin?" tanya Renji pelan.

"Ya... mungkin saja Paman Isshin mau menjodohkan Ichigo dengan perempuan pilihan Paman Isshin," jawab Rukia ngawur.

"Ah, sudahlah! Jangan menebak-nebak seperti itu, tidak baik tahu!" ucap Hitsugaya.

Ditempat lain Ichigo duduk dibawah pohon pinus sambil mamandangi bulan dan bintang yang sedang bersinar terang.

"Aku tidak boleh seperti ini, aku tidak boleh memperlihatkan emosiku pada mereka. Mereka sama sekali tidak tahu menahu masalah ini, tapi aku juga tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Hati ini begitu sakit melihat Rukia dan Grimmjow tadi siang, mungkinkah aku menyukai Rukia? Ah itu tidak boleh terjadi, kita sudah lama bersahabat, kalau aku sampai menyukai Rukia dan Rukia mengetahuinya pastilah dia akan marah besar. Dan teman-temanpun pasti juga tidak akan suka. Sebaiknya aku tidak boleh memperlihatkan semua ini pada mereka," ucap Ichigo pelan.

Lama sekali Ichigo bersantai menikmati indahnya malam dengan ditemani bulan dan bintang yang bersinar dengan indahnya.

Saat Ichigo bangkit untuk pulang dia sangat terkejut saat melihat Tatsuki ada dibelakangnya. Tatsuki adalah teman Ichigo di tempat Ichigo berlatih karate.

"Tatsuki? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Ichigo pada Tatsuki.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa malam-malam disini?" tanya Tatsuki balik.

"Aku ingin menenangkan pikiran," jawab Ichigo.

"Menenangkan pikiran karena sakit hati ya?" tanya Tatsuki yang sepertinya sudah bisa menebak apa yang dirasakan Ichigo.

"Ah, tidak juga," sanggah Ichigo.

"..."

"Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku, kau kenapa ada disini?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Aku tadi hanya lewat, dan aku melihatmu. Itu alasanya aku kesini," jawab Tatsuki.

"Oh begitu yak?" ucap Ichigo.

"Hmm," dehem Tatsuki.

"Sudah malam, sebaiknya kita pulang saja," ajak Ichigo pada Tatsuki.

"Benar, dan kurasa sebentar lagi hujan. Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya, padahal barusaja langit sangat cerah," ucap Tatsuki sambil mendongak melihat langit.

"Iya," ucap Ichigo membetulkan kesimpulan Tatsuki.

Akhirnya Ichigo dan Tatsuki pulang bersama, dan tentunya Ichigo mengantarkan Tatsuki pulang karena kebetulan dia bawa motor sendiri. Walaupun Tatsuki itu tomboy tapi dia tetaplah seoarang wanita.

-Dirumah-

Semua penghuni rumah tidak bisa tidur, tentu saja tidak bisa tidur karena Ichigo belum pulang juga.

"Ichigo ini kemana sih?" tanya Rukia khawatir.

"Iya, kemana sih manusia itu? Mana ponselnya tidak aktif lagi," gerutu Renji sambil memencet-mencel ponselnya.

"Sebentar lagi akan turun hujan!" ucap Hitsugaya sambil membuka tirai jendela yang ada disampingnya.

"Hmm... sudah pukul satu pagi, Ichigo... kau ini bikin orang tidak bisa tidur saja," imbuh Gin.

"Kita harus bagaimana? Kalau terjadi apa-apa sama jeruk itu bagaimana?" ucap Rukia penuh kekhawatiran.

"Tenanglah! Ichigo bisa menjaga diri," ucap Hitsugaya menenangkan Rukia.

Tidak beberapa lama hujanpun turun dengan derasnya. Sementara ditempat lain Ichigo mengemudikan motor dengan kecepatan penuh, berharap agar cepat sampai rumah. Dan saat ditikungan yang luamayan tajam ada sebuah mobil yang melaju dari arah yang berlawanan dengan Ichigo, Ichigo yang baru sadar kehadiran mobil itu pun tidak dapat mengendalikan motornya. Dan untuk menghindari mobil itu Ichigo membelokkan motornya sehingga motornya terperosok kedalam jurang sedangkan mobil itupun oleng dan menabrak sebuah pohon. Tapi alhamdulillah penumpang mobil itu bisa selamat semuanya. Dan mereka segera keluar untuk melihat motor yang baru saja terperosok kedalam jurang. Karena derasnya hujan yang turun membuat mereka kesusahan mencari motor beserta penumpangnya, walaupun sudah ada polisi yang membantu.

**~~~T B C ~~~**

**Balasan Review chapter : 1**

**Fajariku Nagashi:** Terima kasih atas pujiannya, murid baru sudah terjawabab bukan? Dan tentu saja bukan Rukia. Ini kan alurnya flash back...piye toh? *kok malah esmosi?*

**Ciel L. Chisai:** Hmm... iya, memang kubuat seperti itu. Hahaha... karena jarang itu aku pakai 'Pak' bukan 'Sensei', iya ini masih flash back. Kenapa Rukia meninggal akan dijelaskan pada chapter-chapter akhir.

**Riztichimaru:** wkwkwkwkw... Maaf yak kalo Renji dibuat bodoh *mohon ampun sama Renji, takut kena semprot* tapi tenang saja masih ada kelebihan Renji yang lain kok.

**Aine Higurashi:** Maaf yak? Kematian Rukia belum bisa dijelasin di chapter ini. Belum saatnya. Hehehe anak baru itu sudah tertebak...hmmm...masalah penganggu ga tau juga ya...wkkkwkwkkw *dilempar laptop sama si Ai*

**Mika Zaoldyeck-623:** Hyaaa...ada siraman islaminya supaya lebih seruuuu...

Tenang saja, sedikit demi sedikit nanti pasangan itu akan ku munculkan...GinMatsu udah kan? *senyam-senyum gaje*

**So-Chand 'Luph pLend':** Yee...tebakanmu meleset... nanti dichapter agak akhir baru diketahui kenapa Rukia bisa meninggal.

**Ichironami:** Terima kasih untuk taburan bunganya yak? *walaupun sama sekali tidak diharapkan karena akan mengotori kamar saja, maklum Hwarang paling malas untus bersih-bersih kamar. Ups...ketahuan deh pemalasnya* Hehehe...masalah Gin itu...g papa lah dibuat remaja, kasian kalo dibikin tua bangka terus...wkwkwkkw *digorok sama si Gin*

**Girlinlightblue:** kwakakaka... karena Hwarang hidup dijogja makanya ku buat suasanya ngayogyokarto...wkwkwkkw. oh masaki ya? Maaf-maaf... aku belum berkenalan soalnya *dibankai sama Masaki* -memang Masaki punya bankai? *terheran-heran*. Aha tebakanmu ada yang bener,,,

**Ruki Yagami:** Maaf yak... ternyata buka Kaien *mohon maap sebesar-besarnya*. Iya mereka tinggal satu atap, dan tentu saja Rukia cewek sendiri. Tenang saja tidak akan macam-macam kok...wkwkwkkw

**Kazuka-rizu takbisalogin:** Makasih banyak udah datang...hmmm piye toh? Kok ngasih tahunya juga ngasal? *padahal ngarep jawaban yang bener* ok...tak apa...besok tanya nenek Wikipedia aja...wkwkwkkw dan coba nanti tak tanyakan kesana,,,,

**Hikari 'Sakura' sakuragi:** sudah jangan teriak-teriak...kupingku sakit *sambil nutup kuping rapa-rapat* Rukia meninggal...hiks...hiks...*sok sedih..padah Hwarang yang buat Rukia meninggal*. Yee... amak baru itu bukan Inoue...melainkan Grimmjow...

**Bagi yang sudah merepiuw saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih...*sujud-sujud gaje***

Hyaa...

Maaf kalau chapter ini tidak seru...

Hwarang lagi mati ide...

Dan tentu saja mohon para komentator menekan tombol **REVIEW...**

*berharap sangat penuh*


	3. Chapter 3

**Diclaimer : Selamanya dan masih selalu milik Paman Tite Kubo**

**Title: ****Little Wing**

**Pairing : **Ichigo x Rukia

**All Stars :**

**Kuchiki Rukia, Ichigo Kurosaki, Renji Abarai, Gin Ichimaru, Toushiro Hitsugaya,dll.**

**Genre :**

Friendship 50% Romance 30% Mistery 20%

**Rate :** T

**Author :** Hwarang Ichikurasaki

**Chapter 3**

"Aku menemukannya!" teriak salah satu polisi yang menyisir lokasi kecelakaan itu.

Akhirnya semua orang mengikuti polisi yang menemukan Ichigo beserta motornya. Mereka langsung membawa Ichigo ke rumah sakit karena keadaan Ichigo sangat mengkhawatirkan. Polisi yang lain mencoba mencari identitas Ichigo, setelah polisi menemukan identitas Ichigo mereka langsung mengabari keluarga Ichigo.

-Dirumah Ichigo dan kawan-kawan-

Semua orang tertidur di ruang tamu, Gin dan Hitsugaya tidur di sofa dengan posisi bersebelahan. Renji tidur meringkuk dikarpet, sedangkan Rukia tidur dikursi.

TOK TOK...

Mendengar ketukan pintu Rukia langsung terperanjat dan berteriak.

"Ichigo?" teriak Rukia sangat keras sehingga membangunkan teman-temannya.

Rukia segera berlari membuka pintu dan diikuti teman-temannya, setelah sampai dipintu Rukia dengan segera membuka pintu itu.

CEKLEKK...

"Selamat pagi! Maaf pagi-pagi mengganggu tidur kalian," ucap seseorang didepan pintu.

"Selamat pagi! Pak Polisi? Ada keperluan apa anda datang ke rumah kami pagi-pagi buta seperti ini?" tanya Hitsugaya heran.

"Apa benar ini kediaman Ichigo Kurosaki?" tanya pak polisi itu.

Renji, Hitsugaya, Gin dan Rukia saling bertatapan, mereka terlihat sangat bingung.

"Iya, ini kediaman Ichigo Kurosaki," jawab Renji pada pak polisi itu.

"Apa kalian keluarganya?" tanya pak polisi itu lagi.

"Kami sahabat Ichigo, orang tua kami tinggal diluar kota," jelas Gin.

"Begini, kedatangan kami pagi-pagi kesini ingin mengabarkan kalau saudara Ichigo sekarang ini berada di rumah sakit, karena tadi malam mengalami kecelakaan," jelas pak polisi pada mereka.

"Apa? Terus keadaan Ichigo bagaimana?" tanya Rukia tidak percaya.

"Keadaannya lumayan mengkhawatirkan, untuk itu kami mohon kalian segera menemui sahabat kalian di rumah sakit," ucap pak polisi.

"Baik! Kami akan segera kesana," ucap Hitsugaya pada pak polisi.

"Saya mohon bapak bersedia menunggu kami, karena kami tidak tahu Ichigo dirawat dimana," pinta Gin pada pak polisi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," jawab pak polisi.

"Kalau begitu silahkan bapak tunggu didalam dulu, biar kami bersiap-siap," tawar Rukia pada pak polisi itu sambil mempersilahkan masuk.

"Baiklah," jawab pak polisi sambil masuk kedalam rumah.

-Setelah beberapa saat-

Rukia, Renji, Hitsugaya, Gin dan pak polisi sudah sampai dirumah sakit dimana Ichigo dirawat. Disana terlihat ada seorang suster, lelaki setengah baya, ibu yang juga setengah baya, dan satu anak perempuan yang seumuran dengan Rukia.

"Sus bagaimana keadaan teman kami?" tanya Rukia khawatir.

"Apa kalian keluarga pasien yang sedang dirawat didalam?" tanya suster itu balik.

"Iya, kami keluarga sekaligus sahabatnya," jawab Gin pada suster itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan teman kami?" tanya Renji yang juga kelihatan khawatir.

"Tenang, teman kalian sudah melewati masa kritisnya," jawab suster itu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Rukia agak lega.

"Iya, tinggal menunggu pasien sadarkan diri," jawab suster itu seolah menenangkan semuanya.

"Alhamdulillah kalau begitu," ucap Hitsugaya lega.

"Maaf! Tadi malam kami tidak sengaja membuat teman kalian terperosok kedalam jurang," jelas laki-laki setengah baya itu tiba-tiba.

"Bapak yang menabrak teman kami?" tanya Renji penasaran.

"Bukan! Ayah tidak menabrak teman kalian, sepertinya teman kalian berusaha menghindari mobil kami, sehingga motornya terperosok kedalam jurang," jelas perempuan perparas cantik dengan rambut diikat keatas.

"Iya, karena semalam hujan sangat deras dan mungkin kita sama-sama ingin menghindari satu sama lain sehingga mobil kami menabrak pohon dan mobil teman kalian terperosok kedalam jurang," jelas lelaki setengah baya itu lagi.

"Sungguh! Kami tidak ada maksud untuk mencelakakan teman kalian," imbuh wanita setengah baya yang mungkin adalah istri lelaki setengah banya itu.

"Kami bisa mengerti, bapak tidak usah khawatir," ucap Gin sambil menepuk bahu lelaki setengah baya itu.

"Terimakasih anak muda," balas lelaki setengah baya itu.

Sementara Renji, Rukia, Hitsugaya tersenyum lebar memperhatikan Gin yang bersikap bijaksana itu.

"Suster! Apa boleh kami melihat keadaan teman kami?" tanya Rukia pada suster.

"Iya! Silahkan!" jawab suster itu.

Kami semua akhirnya masuk kedalam ruangan dimana Ichigo sedang dirawat, didalam ruangan itu terlihat Ichigo tertidur tidak berdaya. Setelah bebapa saat kemudian akhirnya Ichigo sadarkan diri. Dan semua orang yang ada diruangan terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Ichigo! Kau sudah siuman? Alhamdulillah," ucap Rukia sambil memegang tangan Ichigo.

"Ru...kia?" tanya Ichigo terbata-bata.

"Iya, kami semua ada disini menunggumu Ichigo," ucap Hitsugaya yang berada disamping kanan Ichigo.

"Hitsugaya?" ucap Ichigo sambil menoleh kearah Hitsugaya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Ichigo?" tanya Renji yang terlihat sedikit khawatir.

"Aku... aku sudah tidak apa-apa, kalian tidak usah cemas seperti ini," ucap Ichigo berusaha menenangkan teman-temannya.

"Alhamdulillah kalau begitu," ucap Gin yang terlihat lega.

Ichigo hanya menyunggingkan senyumannya, ia merasa sangat beruntung mempunyai sahabat seperti mereka. Dan Ichigo sebenarnya merasa bersalah atas kejadian waktu di restoran itu, dia merasa seperti anak kecil.

"Maafkan kami?" ucap lelaki setengah baya itu pada Ichigo.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, itu semua salahku sendiri," jawab Ichigo sambil menoleh kearah lelaki setengah baya itu.

"Iya, bapak tidak perlu minta maaf! Sudah jelas-jelas Ichigo yang salah kok!" ucap Renji sambil cengengesan.

Lelaki setengah baya itu tersenyum lega, seolah olah sangat bahagia.

"Sepertinya ayah dan ibu capek!" ucap anak dari lelaki itu.

"Ayah Cuma kurang tidur," jawab lelaki itu.

"Sebaiknya ayah pulang dan Istirahat, biar aku yang berada disini," tawar anak perempuan itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa disini?" tanya lelaki itu.

"Iya!" jawab anak perempuan itu dengan tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, bu mari kita pulang saja," ajak lelaki itu pada istrinya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," jawab wanita setengah baya itu.

"Anak-anak semua, bapak pulang dulu ya? Ini kartu nama bapak, kalau ada apa-apa tolong hubungi bapak," ucap lelaki itu sambil menyerahkan kartu namanya pada Hitsugaya.

"Oh iya, silahkan bapak pulang saja," jawab Hitsugaya.

Akhirnya lelaki itu pulang bersama istrinya, hanya anak mereka yang masih tinggal di rumah sakit untuk memantau keadaan Ichigo.

"Namamu siapa?" tanya Ichigo sambil menatap gadis yang diketahui anak dari orang yang hampir ditabraknya.

"Hinamori Momo," jawab gadis itu sambil menatap Ichigo.

"Salam kenal, aku Ichigo!" ucap Ichigo sambil memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Rukia!" ucap Rukia yang juga ikutan memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Gin Ichimaru," ucap Gin dengan senyuman mautnya.

"Aku Renji Abarai," Ucap Renji serius.

"Hitsugaya! Kau tidak memerkenalkan dirimu?" tanya Ichigo pada Hitsugaya yang sejak tadi memandang keluar, dan berdiri didekat jendela dan melihat pemandangan darisana.

"Aku?" tanya Hitsugaya tidak mengerti.

"Ya, tentu saja kau pendek!" ejek Renji pada Hitsugaya.

"Apa kau bilang babon?" tanya Hitsugaya kesal.

"Eits… jangan berantem disini, ini rumah sakit tahu!" sela Rukia mendamaikan sahabatnya itu.

"Kalau tidak dirumah sakit kau akan kubunuh babon!" ucap Hitsugaya marah.

"Memang kau berani anak kecil?" ejek Renji.

"Sudahlah, berhenti bertengkar!" bentak Rukia.

Akhirnya setelah Rukia membentak mereka, Renji dan Hitsugaya bisa diam. Sedangkan Gin, Ichigo dan Momo hanya senyam-senyum memandangi pertengakaran kecil yang lucu itu.

"Sebaiknya aku mencari sesuatu yang bisa dimakan dulu ya?" ucap Momo sambil berdiri.

"Ide bagus itu, aku juga lapar," ucap Renji dengan mengelus-elus perutnya.

"Benar juga, kita kan belum makan apa-apa pagi ini," timpal Rukia.

"Ok, mau kutemani mencari makanan Momo?" tawar Gin pada Momo.

"Tidak usah, kalian disini saja," tolak Momo hati-hati takut menyinggung Gin.

"Okelah kalau begitu," jawab Gin dengan senyuman mautnya.

"Kalian tunggu disini ya? Aku akan segera kembali," ucap Momo sambil melangkah keluar ruangan.

"Aku keluar sebentar!" ucap Hitsugaya sambil melangkah keluar ruangan.

"Mau kemana dia?" tanya Renji pada kawan-kawannya.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Gin.

-Ditempat lain-

Momo sedang sibuk memilih-milih makan di minimarket didekat rumah sakit, dia bingung mau membeli makanan apa untuk teman-teman barunya.

"Yang mana ya?" ucap momo pelan sambil melihat-lihat makanan didepannya.

"Mereka paling suka ini," ucap Hitsugaya yang tiba-tiba ada disamping Momo sambil menyodorkan keripik singkong.

"Kau?" tanya Momo kaget.

"Namaku Toushiro Hitsugaya!" ucap Hitsugaya memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku Hinamori Momo," ucap Momo malu-malu.

"Kau sekolah dimana?" tanya Hitsugaya sambil memilih-milih makanan dan diletakkannya dikeranjang yang dibawa Momo.

"Aku sekolah di SMA Karakura," jawab Momo berusaha menutupi _nervous_nya.

"SMA Karakuara? Berarti kita satu sekolahan dong?" tanya Hitsugaya penasaran yang langsung menatap tajam Momo.

"I… ya! Aku kelas 2 B," jawab Momo sambil menunduk saking groginya.

"Ternyata kita satu sekolahan, dan aku sama sekali tidak pernah melihatmu," ucap Hitsugaya sambil mengambil roti kegemarannya.

"Aku sebenarnya mengenal kalian, siapa yang tidak kenal dengan anak populer seperti kalian," ucap Momo kemudian.

"Siapa yang populer? Biasa saja kok!" jawab Hitsugaya santai.

"Semua orang mengatakan seperti itu, sebenarnya sejak aku kecil aku sudah mengenalmu Shiro Chan," ucap Momo tetap menunduk.

"Shiro Chan? Kenapa kau bisa tahu nama kecilku Momo?" tanya Hitsugaya tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, sewaktu TK kau pernah menolongku saat aku jatuh," jelas Momo.

"Benarkah? Jadi? Kau anak yang dulu itu?" ucap Hitsugaya tidak percaya sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian dulu itu.

"Iya!" jawab Momo grogi.

Hitsugaya sedikit salah tingkah waktu itu, dia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Momo adalah anak yang dulu pernah dia tolong, dunia ini sungguh sempit.

"Hmm... aku tidak menyadarinya, sepertinya makanannya sudah cukup. Sebaiknya kita segera kembali," ucap Hitsugaya menutupi groginya dan kemudian berjalan menuju kasir.

Dengan grogi Momo mengikuti Hitsugaya ke kasir. Setelah mereka membayar belanjaannya, mereka langsung kembali ke rumah sakit.

"Makanannya sudah datang," teriak Momo yang baru memasuki ruangan.

Semua orang langsung menoleh kearah suara, Renji, Rukia, Gin dan Ichigo juga sangat terheran-heran melihat Hitsugaya bersama Momo. Hitsugaya dengan gaya cool nya kemudian duduk dikursi sambil memainkan ipodnya, sementara yang lain memandang Hitsugaya dengan penuh tanda tanya yang sangat besar. Rukia kemudian mendekati Momo, sambil meminta makanan yang Momo bawa.

"Momo! Kenapa Hitsugaya bisa bersamamu?" tanya Rukia menyelidiki.

"Un... itu! Tadi Shiro Chan tiba-tiba ada di mini market dan membantuku memilih makanan untuk kalian," jelas Momo.

"Shiro Chan?" tanya Rukia, Renji, Gin dan Ichigo bersamaan yang kagetnya bukan main.

Ada banyak pertanyaan yang terbesit diotak mereka masing-masing. Selama ini tidak ada yang memanggil Hitsugaya dengan nama kecilnya itu. Hitsugaya yang merasa namanya disebut-sebut pun akhirnya mengamati manusia disekelilingnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hitsugaya tidak mengerti.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Shiro Chan!" ucap Momo sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya.

"Momo? Jangan panggil aku seperti itu," ucap Hitsugaya malu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Momo kecewa.

"Aku sudah tidak terbiasa dipanggil seperti itu," jawan Hitsugaya hati-hati takut menyinggung perasaan Momo.

"Sudahlah tidak perlu dibahas!" sela Rukia mencairkan suasana.

"Betul sekali, aku juga sudah lapar! Ayo kita makan saja," ucap Renji yang sadar akan keadaan Momo dan Hitsugaya.

"Aku juga sudah lapar!" imbuh Gin yang langsung mengambil keripik singkong kesukaannya.

Mereka asyik menikmati sarapan paginya, tapi tidak bagi Ichigo. Karena Ichigo sama sekali tidak dibagi makanan yang sebanyak itu oleh teman-temannya.

"Kalian ini tega sekali ya? Teman lagi sakit kalian malah pesta makanan," ucap Ichigo kesal.

"Maaf Ichigo!" ucap Momo merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Momo, Ichigo hanya iri saja karena dokter melarang dia makan sembarangan," jelas Rukia sambil mengunyah roti dimulutnya.

"Kenyangnya!" ucap Renji sambil menepu-nepuk perutya yang buncit.

"Sepertinya aku ingin ke toilet!" ucap Gin yang kemudian langsung berlari terbirit-birit ketoilet.

"Aku mau cuci tangan dulu ah, Gin tunggu aku!" teriak Renji dan menyusul Gin.

"Momo, aku ingin bicara sesuatu," ucap Hitsugaya sambil menatap Momo.

"Iya, baiklah," jawab Momo.

Akhirnya Hitsugaya dan Momo meninggalkan ruangan itu, dan tinggalah disana Rukia dan Ichigo. Sungguh suasana yang kaku, Ichigo mulai tidak enak. Dan bisa dikatakan kalau Ichigo _nervous_, kalau Rukia sih biasa-biasa saja.

"Rukia!" panggil Ichigo memecahkan keheningan.

"Yo Ichigo! Ada apa?" tanya Rukia.

"Boleh aku minta tolong diambilkan minum?" pinta Ichigo pada Rukia.

"Baiklah, karena kau sedang sakit aku akan menurutimu," jawab Rukia yang kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya kemudian mengambil minum dimeja dan menyerahkannya pada Ichigo.

"Ini!" ucap Rukia.

"Tanganku sakit Rukia! Bisakah kau meminumkannya?" pinta Ichigo.

"Hnn... baiklah!" ucap Rukia yang kemudian mulai meminumkan minuman itu pada Ichigo.

Ichigo merasakan sesuatu didalam dirinya, jantunganya terpacu cepat sekali. Apalagi saat tangan Rukia menyentuh dadanya, dan hal itu refleks membuat Ichigo juga membantu Rukia mengepaskan posisi gelas agar Ichigo mudah meminumnya. Saat tangan Ichigo menyentuh tangan Rukia, Ichigo sangat grogi dan mungkin lebih tepatnya salah tingkah.

"Rukia!" panggil Ichigo.

"Ya!" jawab Rukia.

"Aku..."

**~~~ T B C ~~~**

HYAAA...

Maaf kalau chapter ini mengecewakan, Hwarang bener-bener tidak punya ide.

Dan kupikir ada banyak typo diatas...

Maklum sekarang sudah jam 0:1 am jadi ne mata sudah sangat lelah...

Hahaha...

Mohon Review ya para Senpai...*tersenyum lebar meniru gaya Gin*

**Balasan Review chapter 2:**

**Fajariku Nagasi**: Makasih dah memuji karyaku yang tidak karuan ini…*mulai gaje-geje gimana gitu*

**Avia chibi-chan:** Nah… masalah pairingnya liat aja ntar, tapi tentu saja Ichiruk. Kenapa Rukia meninggal nanti akan ada dichapter agak akhrir.

**Mika de Zaoldyeck:** Hehehe… maaf yak? Bukan maksudku lhoh… aku menghormati beda agama kok! Semoga dirimu juga demikian…*ngarep* untuk pengingatan tanda bacanya Hwarang ucapkan terimaksih yak? Maklum Hwarang masih amatiran.

**Ciel L. Chisai:** hehehe… mereka nanti akan punya pasangan masing-masing kok, jadi yang dibahas tidak hanya Ichiruk mulu *padahal pairingnya Ichiruk, Hwarang ki piye toh*

**Riztichimaru:** Tenang aja, Ichi tidak akan semudah itu matinya. Hah… aku juga tidak habis pikir sama Rukia…*Lhoh Hwarang kie piye toh? Yang buat siapa yang g tahu siapa* maslah penulisan ya? Tengkiyu dah diingetin, akan kuperhatikan itu baik-baik.

**Aine Higurashi**: Yee… tapi Ichi kan selamat dari malapetaka itu…*malapetaka kayak apa aja* wkwkwkwk

**So-Chad 'Luph pLend'**: Masih nanya lagi, tentunya kecelakaan…Plakk *digampar So chad karena tidak menjawab*

**Sava kaladze:** Haloo juga Sava *jadi inget Safa dan marwah gw, sinetron bangettt* wkwkwk. Makasih atas infonya yak? Ntar akan kuganti

**aRaRaNcHa :** Hahaha... aku juga tidak mengerti akan cerita ini? *lhoh...maksudnya?*

ada banyak lika-liku disini...*berasa kayak buat sinetron gw* wkwkwk

**aya-na rifa'i:** Lhoh...Ichi ni belum mati taux...*misuh-misuh gaje*

**Ruki Yagami:** Hahaha...tenang-tenang Ruki, sekaratnya dah berhenti kok. Sabar bu...nanti Ichi tak guyur air comberan biar sadar..hahahaha *dijitak sama Ichigo*

**Ichironami:** aku dah tahu dari awal kalu kau sotoy...wkwkwkwk Plakk...*kena gamapar Ichironami* benar juga sih, Grimmjow pengganggu, tapi kenapa aku ngefans yak? *bingung* tenang Ichigo ga mati kan?

**Girlinlightblue:** jangan loncat-loncat... ntar kepala nya kepentok lhoh...hahahha...terimasih dah merasa puas *Hwarang mulai terharu dan tentunya super duper lebay*

Buat semuanya yang sudah membaca crita yang super duper aneh ini, Hwarang mengucapkan terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya...


	4. Chapter 4

**Diclaimer : Selamanya selalu milik Paman Tite Kubo**

**Title: ****Little Wing**

**Pairing : **Ichigo x Rukia

**All Stars :**

**Kuchiki Rukia, Ichigo Kurosaki, Renji Abarai, Gin Ichimaru, Toushiro Hitsugaya,dll.**

**Genre :**

Friendship 50% Romance 30% Mistery 20%

**Rate :** T

**Author :** Hwarang Ichikurasaki

Terimakasih banyak kepada:

master of bankai, Jee-ya Zettyra, Riztichimaru, kurochi agitohana, Aine Higurashi, avia chibi-chan, Ciel L. Chisai, So-Chand 'Luph pLend', Zheone Quin, girlinlightblue, Bunny de Gaje, Ruki Yagami, sava kaladze, aRaRaNcHa, aya-na rifa'i.

Karena sudah dengan sukarela merepiuw tulisan yang sangat aneh ini.

**Dichapter sebelumnya...**

"Rukia!" panggil Ichigo.

"Ya!" jawab Rukia.

"Aku..."

**Chapter 4

* * *

**

Kata-kata Rukia terpotong karena kedatangan seseorang, lebih tepatnya kedatangan Isshin Kurosaki.

"Anakku!" teriak Isshin ketika melihat Ichigo terbaring dan langsung berlari berusaha memeluk anaknya.

"Ayah! Sudahlah ayah, tidak perlu selebay itu," ucap Ichigo sambil membuang muka.

Sementara itu Rukia hanya senyam-senyum disamping Isshin karena menahan tawa.

"Ayah kan sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu, kau tidak apa-apa kan anakku?" tanya Isshin terlihat khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa ayah! Sudahlah, lepaskan pelukanmu itu! Aku bisa mati sesak nafas!" ucap Ichigo berusaha melepaskan pelukan ayahnya.

"Baiklah-baiklah," ucap Isshin yang kemudian melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ibu dan adik-adik mana?" tanya Ichigo sambil mencari sosok ibunya dan adik-adiknya.

"Mereka masih ada dibelakang," ucap Isshin sambil meringis aneh.

"Hah, ayah macam apa itu? Meninggalkan anak dan istri sembarangan," ucap Ichigo sambil membuang muka.

"Tenang saja, mereka tidak akan apa-apa. Oh ya Rukia, ceritakan pada paman tentang kebodohan apa lagi yang Ichigo lakukan sampai masuk rumah sakit begini," ucap Isshin sambil menatap tajam Rukia.

"Ichigo menghindari mobil, dan akhirnya terperosok kejurang. Dan akhirnya masuk kedalam sini," jelas Rukia pada Isshin.

"Ya ampun Ichigo! Kau ini bodoh sekali, kenapa kau bisa seceroboh itu? Apa sebenarnya yang mengganggu otakmu sehingga konsentrasimu jelek seperti itu," tanya Isshin pada Ichigo.

"Ah, tidak ada! Hanya karena malam itu hujan deras saja," jawab Ichigo sambil memampangkan giginya.

"Besok motornya ayah bawa ke Soul Society saja, biar kau tidak keluyuran malam-malam. Kalau kau mau pergi kau bisa menggunakan kendaraan umum, dan itu lebih aman. Benar kan Rukia?" jelas Isshin sambil bertanya pada Rukia.

"Hmm... benar juga paman, ide yang bagus!" jawab Rukia mmbetulkan perkataan Isshin.

"Lho? Kau kenapa mendukung ide ayahku sih Rukia?" ucap Ichigo cemberut.

"Kupikir itu keputusan yang baik, iya kan paman?" tanya Rukia pada Isshin.

"Iya, sangat baik sekali!" ucap Isshin semangat.

"Kalia ini kompak sekali, padahal aku yang jadi anaknya saja tidak pernah akur," gerutu Ichigo sambil melengos.

"Karena Rukia anak penurut, tidak seperti kau yang suka membantah perkataan ayah," ucap Isshin sambil duduk dikursi sebelah ranjang Ichigo.

"Dan sepertinya paman Isshin memang benar, jadi tidak ada alasan untuk membantah perkataan paman Isshin. Hanya kau saja anak pembangkang," ucap Rukia sambil mengejek Ichigo.

"Hah, aku mau tidur! Kalian jangan berisik!" ucap Ichigo kesal sambil membenahi letak selimutnya.

"Tu kan? Kau selalu seperti itu jika ayah nasehati," ucap Isshin kecewa.

"Dasar Ichi ini, Ichigo! Kau tidak boleh seperti itu pada paman Isshin!" teriak Rukia disamping telinga Ichigo.

"Ih, kau ini berisik sekali sih Rukia! Aku lelah, dan aku mau istirahat," ucap Ichigo tidak menghiraukan teriakan Rukia.

"Kakak!" teriak Yuzu yang baru datang bersama Masaki dan Karin.

"Yuzu?" Ichigo langsung bangkit mendengar suara adik kesayangannya.

"Apa kaka baik-baik saja?" ucap Yuzu yang langsung memeluk Ichigo.

"Tenang saja, kakak tidak apa-apa," ucap Ichigo sambil membelai lembut rambut adikknya.

"Tidak apa dari mana? Kau ada disini berarti kau kenapa-kenapa," Ucap Masaki sambil medekati Ichigo.

"Sungguh bu! Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, ibu tidak usah mengkhawatirkan aku," ucap Ichigo menyakinkan pada ibunya.

"Ibu tadi memasakkan bubur untukmu, makanlah!" ucap Masaki sambil mendekati Ichigo.

"Ah! Tentu aku akan memakannya, aku sudah sangat kangen masakan ibu," ucap Ichigo gembira.

"Kenapa kau bisa seperti ini?" tanya Karin pada Ichigo.

"Hmm... kau seperti tidak tahu kakakmu ini saja," ucap Ichigo agak berbisik pada Karin.

"Hah, pasti karena tingkah bodohmu! Aku sudah bisa menebak!" ucap Karin yang kemudian duduk disamping ayahnya.

"Karin, kau tidak boleh seperti itu sama kakakmu," ucap Masaki menasehati Karin.

"Memang kakak bodoh, semua orang juga tahu," ucap Karin tanpa dosa.

"Hah, aku tak sebodoh itu Karin!" ucap Ichigo melirik Karin.

Rukia hanya menahan tawa melihat tingkah keluarga Ichigo, sungguh keluarga yang aneh. Tapi walaupun kelihatannya seperti itu, mereka saling menyayangi satu sama lain.

Ichigo harus dirawat dirumah sakit selama beberapa hari, karena lukanya yang sedikit agak parah. Setiap hari teman-teman Ichigo bergiliran untuk menjaga Ichigo, sungguh teman yang setia kawan.

-Beberapa minggu kemudian-

Malam ini semua penghuni rumah sedang berkumpul didepan tv karena menonton acara piala dunia, hanya saja Rukia duduk dipaling belakang sambil mengerjakan PR nya. Ruang keluarga yang menjadi saksi akan keributan penghuninya.

Dari belakang Rukia bisa melihat jelas Ichigo yang sedang asyik berdebat dengan Renji. Rukia merasa ada sesuatu dalam dirinya, perasaan yang selama ini belum pernah ia rasakan. Dan perasaan itu datang bersama sosok Ichigo, temannya sendiri dan keluarganya dikota Karakura. Saat Rukia sedang melamunkan Ichigo tia-tiba ponselnya berdering, dan Rukiapun menyingkir dari teman-temannya. Rukia pindah ketaman belakang rumah.

"Hallo?" sapa Rukia kepada orang diseberang telpon.

"Rukia? Apa benar ini Rukia?" tanya orang itu pada Rukia.

"Iya, benar! Aku Rukia, kau siapa?" tanya Rukia balik.

"Aku Grimmjow, maaf mengganggumu malam-malam begini. Kau sedang apa Rukia?" tanya Grimmjow dari seberang telpon.

"Tadi aku sedang nonton bola bersama teman-teman," jawab Rukia.

"Oh, jadi kau suka bola?" tanya Grimmjow kemudian.

"Ya mau gimana lagi, aku tinggal bersama para manusia laki-laki," ucap Rukia sambil duduk dikursi.

"Maksudmu apa? Aku tidak mengerti," tanya Grimmjow bingung.

"Ya karena aku tinggal bersama para sahabatku," jawab Rukia pelan.

"Jadi kau tidak tinggal bersama orang tuamu atau keluargamu?" tanya Grimmjow penasaran.

"Tentu saja tidak, karena orang tuaku tinggal di Soul Society. Dan disini aku tinggal bersama Gin, Toushiro, Renji dan Ichigo," jelas Rukia panjang lebar.

"Apa? Jadi kau tinggal bersama mereka?" tanya Grimmjow tidak percaya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Rukia balik.

"Kau tidak takut? Mereka kan laki-laki normal?" tanya Grimmjow khawatir.

"Ha ha ha, kenapa mesti takut? Kita bersahabat sejak kecil, dan para orang tua kami juga bersahat dari kecil. Jadi apa yang perlu ditakutkan?" jelas Rukia sambil bertanya.

"Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya," ucap Grimmjow masih tidak percaya.

"Ya begitulah, tapi kami sudah terbiasa kok," ucap Rukia.

"Oh ya Rukia? Malam minggu besok kau ada acara?" tanya Grimmjow tiba-tiba.

"Hmm... sepertinya tidak, memangnya ada apa?" tanya Rukia balik.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan, apa kau mau?" ucap Grimmjow menawari Rukia.

"Boleh juga, aku juga sudah lam tidak jalan-jalan," ucap Rukia senang.

"Ok, aku akan menjemputmu jam setengah tujuh ya?" ucap Grimmjow.

-Diruang Keluarga-

Ichigo tiba-tiba sadar kalau Rukia meninggalkan tempat, kemudian Ichigo bangkit mencari Rukia. Dan akhirnya Ichigo menemukan Rukia ditaman belakang rumah, saat Ichigo hendak menghampiri Rukia ia menghentikan langkahnya.

'Rukia sedang telpon siapa? Sepertinya asyik sekali, kalau aku kesana nanti aku malah mengganggu. Dari raut wajah Rukia kok terlihat berbunga-bunga? Arrrgghh... aku jadi penasaran, sebaiknya aku tunggu Rukia selesai,' gumam Ichigo dalam hati.

-Setelah beberapa saat-

Rukia sudah selesai telpon-telponan, dan Ichigopun menghampiri Rukia dan duduk disampingnya.

"Kau sedang telpon siapa?" tanya Ichigo mengagetkan Rukia.

"Ah, kau ini mengagetkanku saja! Tadi Grimmjow yang menelpon!" jawab Rukia sambil mengelus dadanya karena kaget akan kedatangan Ichigo yang tiba-tiba.

"Mau apa manusia itu?" tanya Ichigo penasaran.

"Kita hanya mengobrol, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Rukia balik.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa," ucap Ichigo sambil menundukkan wajah.

"Malam minggu besok Grimmjow mau mengajakku jalan, jadi seandainya ayahku menelpon dan menyakan padamu aku pergi kemana, kau jawab saja aku belajar dirumah Inoue ya?" ucap Rukia sambil menatap tajam Ichigo.

"Nani? Aku harus berbohong pada paman? Oh no!" jawan Ichigo sambil membuang wajah.

"Ayolah Ichigo! Kumohon, ayah pasti akan marah kalau tahu aku pergi dengan laki-laki lain," rengek Rukia pada Ichigo.

"Aku tidak mau! Apalagi kau pergi dengan kutu itu, aku tidak mau!" ucap Ichigo kekeh.

"Ayolah Ichigo, sekali ini bantu aku," rengek Rukia dengan tampang memelas.

'Seandainya aku menuruti permintaan Rukia dan Rukia pergi dengan kutu itu apa jadinya nanti? Kalau kutu itu berbuat macam-macam pada Rukia bagaimana?' batin Ichigo khawatir.

"Ichi! Ayolah, kau baik dan tampan wes," ucap Rukia sambil menarik-narik lengan Ichigo.

"Ok! Tapi dengan satu syarat!" ucap Ichigo tersenyum lebar.

"Syarat?" tanya Rukia heran.

"Iya! Kau mau?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Baiklah, apa syaratnya?" tanya Rukia semangat.

"Aku akan ikut kalian, mudah kan?" jawab Ichigo santai.

"Nani? Kau mau mengganggu acara kami?" tanya Rukia sewot.

"Ya sudah, aku akan melaporkannya pada ayahmu," ancam Ichigo pada Rukia.

"Hah, bisa-bisanya kau mengancamku seperti itu," ucap Rukia kesal.

"Ya kalau kau mau," jawab Ichigo menyeringai.

"Baiklah!" ucap Rukia pelan.

'Aku tidak ingin kau kenapa-kenapa Rukia, apalagi pergi dengan orang yang tidak jelas seperti Grimmjow,' batin Ichigo.

'Kau ini kenapa sih Ichigo? Dulu-dulu kau tidak seperti ini,' batin Rukia juga.

Malam minggu sesuai dengan jadwal, Grimmjow menjemput Rukia dirumahnya. Rukia sudah menunggu Grimmjow didepan rumah dengan Ichigo.

"Hay Ichigo? Apa kabar?" sapa Grimmjow pada Ichigo.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Ichigo ketus.

"Kau sudah siap Rukia?" tanya Grimmjow pada Rukia.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Rukia sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ok! ayo silahkan masuk," ucap Grimmjow sambil membukakan pintu mobil bagian depan.

"Terima kasih," jawab Rukia kemudian masuk kedalam mobil.

"Sama-sama," jawab Grimmjow yang kemudian masuk dalam mobil.

Dengan tanpa disuruh Ichigo langsung nylonong masuk mobil, dan duduk dikursi belakang. Grimmjow yang kaget langsung bertanya pada Ichigo.

"Ichigo? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Grimmjow dengan wajah penasaran.

"Tentu saja akan ikut bersama kalian," jawab Ichigo tanpa dosa.

"Tapi?" kata-kata Grimmjow terpotong oleh perkataan Rukia.

"Maaf ya Grimmjow, aku yang mengajaknya. Soalnya ayah akan marah kalau aku pergi dengan laki-laki tanpa pengawasan teman-teman," jelas Rukia sambil tersenyum aneh.

"Oh, begitu ya?" jawab Grimmjow kecewa.

"Ya begitulah," timpal Ichigo dari kursi belakang.

'Hah, dasar kau pengganggu Ichigo!' batin Grimmjow kesal sambil menjalankan mobilnya.

'Hah, tidak semudah itu kau mendapatkan Rukia! Dasar kutu,' umpat Ichigo sambil melirik sinis pada Grimmjow.

Dalam perjalan Ichigo selalu mengoceh, dan membuat Grimmjow harus extra sabar didepan Rukia. Rukia sebenarnya juga merasa aneh akan tingkah Ichigo, tapi entah kenapa Rukia juga senang akan tindakan Ichigo.

Grimmjow menghentikan mobilnya disebuah kafe.

"Kita makan dulu ya?" ucap Grimmjow sambil mematikan mesin.

"Ok! Aku juga belum makan!" ucap Ichigo semangat.

Grimmjow benar-benar sebal pada Ichigo, tapi tidak mungkin ia tunjukkan didepan Rukia. Ingin sekali Grimmjow membogem Ichigo, tapi Grimmjow harus menahan kekesalannya itu demi Rukia yang disukainya.

Mereka bertiga akhirnya masuk kedalam kafe itu, melihat kedatangan mereka bertiga sang pelayanpun langsung menyilahkan mereka masuk dan segera memberikan menu yang tersedia dikafe itu.

"Tuan muda mau memesan apa?" tanya pelayan itu pada Grimmjow.

"Tuan muda?" tanya Rukia penasaran.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa!" ucap Grimmjow sambil melirik pelayan itu.

'Kenapa pelayan itu memanggil tuan muda pada Grimmjow? Sebenarnya Grimmjow itu siapa?' tanya Rukia dalam hati.

Ichigo membolak-balikkan buku menu didepannya, Ichigo benar-benar pusing untuk memilih menu yang sangat banyak itu. Akhirnya Ichigo minta Rukia yang memilihkannya.

Ichigo merasa sangat boring bersama mereka, berbagai macam perasaan dirasakannya. Ichigo sedikit cemburu saat Grimmjow membersihkan sisa makan yang berada dibibir Rukia dengan sapu tangan. Saat dilanda keboringan tiba-tiba Ichigo melihat seseorang, dan memanggil seseorang itu sambil menghampirinya.

"Tatsuki!" teriak Ichigo yang melihat Tatsuki dan segera menghampirinya.

"Ichigo? Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Tatsuki pada Ichigo.

"Ha ha ha, aku mengantar teman kesini," ucap Ichigo sambil menoleh kebangku yang baru saja ia tinggalkan.

"Oh, siapa mereka?" tanya Tatsuki.

"Yang perempuan itu Rukia, sahabatku dari kecil. Dan yang satunya itu teman sekelasku namanya Grimmjow," jelas Ichigo pada Tatsuki.

"Hmm... sepertinya mereka pasangan, kau pasti sangat boring berada disana?" ucap Tatsuki.

"Benar sekali, ngomong-ngomong kau mau apa kesini?" tanya Ichigo penasaran.

"Tentu saja aku ingin makan, ini kan kafe favoritku!" ucap Tatsuki semangat.

"Kau suka nongkrong disini rupanya?" tanya Ichigo sambil memperhatikan sudut-sudut ruangan dalam kafe itu.

"Iya, oh iya Ichigo! Sepertinya temanmu itu aku kenal," ucap Tatsuki sambil menunjuk Grimmjow.

"Oh dia, kok bisa kau kenal? Dia kan anak baru disekolah kami," jawab Ichigo dengan tampang heran.

"Aku baru ingat! Dia kan pemilik kafe ini," ucap Tatsuki semangat.

"Apa? Anak ingusan itu sudah punya kafe? Pasti kafe peninggalan orang tuanya," tanya Ichigo tidak percaya.

"Jangan salah Ichigo, keluarganya itu seorang pengusaha! Dan dia sudah terbiasa mengelola usaha. Kafe inipun didirikannya sendiri tanpa campur tangan keluarganya," jelas Tatsuki pada Ichigo.

"Apa-apaan ini? Pantas saja pelayan tadi memanggilnya tuan muda," ucap Ichigo agak kesal.

"Ya seperti itulah," ucap Tatsuki sambil menikmati makanan yang dipesannya.

'Sial! Kalau begini Rukia bakal jatuh cinta sama kutu itu. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan,' gumam Ichigo menggebu-gebu dalam hati.

Sementara itu dari kejauhan Rukia terus memperhatikan Ichigo dan Tatsuki, entah kenapa Rukia merasa tidak suka Ichigo bersamA Tatsuki. Hatinya terasa terbakar melihat keakrapan mereka, baru pertama ini Rukia merasakan hal itu.

"Rukia kau kenapa?" tanya Grimmjow yang sontak membuyarkan lamuan Rukia.

"E... tidak apa-apa," jawab Rukia glagapan.

"Kulihat dari tadi kau terus memperhatikan Ichigo?" tanya Grimmjow lagi.

"Itu... itu karena aku penasaran dengan orang yang bersama Ichigo itu, baru kali ini aku melihatnya. Dan kenapa Ichigo juga tidak mengenalkan temannya itu kekita?" jelas Rukia sekenanya.

"Oh begitu, ku pikir kau kenapa," ucap Grimmjow.

'Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku merasa tidak suka Ichigo bersama perempuan itu, padahal biasanya juga tidak apa-apa,' batin Rukia.

**~~~~ T B C ~~~~**

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini...

Badan ini rasanya pegal-pegal semua...

Maaf yak kalau chapter ini tidak memuaskan...

Hehehe...*tersenyum aneh*

Hanya satu permintaan Hwarang...

Mohon REVIEW yak? *puppy eyes*


	5. Chapter 5

**Diclaimer : Selamanya selalu milik Paman Tite Kubo**

**Title: ****Little Wing**

**Pairing : **Ichigo x Rukia

**All Stars :**

**Kuchiki Rukia, Ichigo Kurosaki, Renji Abarai, Gin Ichimaru, Toushiro Hitsugaya,dll.**

**Genre :**

Friendship 50% Romance 30% Mistery 20%

**Rate :** T

**Author :** Hwarang Ichikurasaki

Terimakasih banyak kepada:

Karena sudah dengan sukarela merepiuw tulisan yang sangat aneh ini.

'Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku merasa tidak suka Ichigo bersama perempuan itu, padahal biasanya juga tidak apa-apa,' batin Rukia.

**Chapter 5**

"Wanita yang sedang mengobrol dengan Ichigo cantik juga! Benar kan, Rukia?" tanya Grimmjow mengagetkan Rukia.

"Eh... iya! Dia cantik," jawab Rukia sedikit gelagapan.

"Rukia!" panggil Grimmjow.

"Ya, ada apa?" jawab Rukia singkat.

"Boleh aku bertanya?" tanya Grimmjow pada Rukia.

"Iya, tanyalah apa yang ingin kau tanyakan," ucap Rukia sambil menyruput juznya.

"Apa kau sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Apa?" tanya Rukia kaget setengah mati.

"..."

"Kenapa kau bertanya hal itu?" tanya Rukia balik.

"Ya... biar enak saja kalau tahu, seandainya aku mau mengajakmu pergi kan jadi tenang," jelas Grimmjow.

"Hah, aku tidak punya pacar!" jawab Rukia polos.

"Berarti aku punya harapan untuk jadi pacarmu kan, Rukia?" ucap Grimmjow tiba-tiba.

"Apa? Pacar? Kau berharap aku jadi pacarmu?" tanya Rukia tidak percaya, antara senang dan berbunga-bunga.

"Iya, aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku mulai kagum padamu!" jelas Grimmjow.

"Hah, kau ini ada-ada saja!" ucap Rukia dengan sedikit tertawa.

Ichigo dan Tatsuki tiba-tiba datang menghampiri Rukia dan Grimmjow.

"Ehm... sepertinya sudah malam, waktunya pulang!" ucap Ichigo mengagetkan Rukia dan Grimmjow.

"Tapi ini kan masih jam setengah sembilan, Ichigo?" Rukia berusaha mengulur waktu.

"E... tadi Renji menelpon kalau kita disuruh pulang cepat, sepertinya di rumah telah terjadi sesuatu," jelas Ichigo dengan alasan dibuat-buat.

"Benarkah?" tanya Rukia kemudian.

"Iya!" jawab Ichigo puas karena tipuannya berhasil.

"Baiklah, kita pulang sekarang saja," ucap Grimmjow menengahi.

"Benar tidak apa-apa, Grimmjow?" tanya Rukia yang merasa tidak enak pada Grimmjow.

"Tidak apa-apa, Rukia. Apa sih yang tidak buat kamu?" ucap Grimmjow pada Rukia, dan hal itu membuat Rukia blusing seketika.

"Okelah kalau begitu," ucap Rukia blusing.

'Ih, kutu ini kenapa sih? Merayu Rukia dihadapanku, menyebalkan sekali,' gerutu Ichigo dalam hati.

"Oh iya, Ichigo! Kau tidak memperkenalkan temanmu itu?" tanya Rukia sambil memandang Tatsuki.

"Oh iya, kenalkan ini Tatsuki!" ucap Ichigo sambil menunjuk Tatsuki.

"Salam kenal, namaku Tatsuki! Aku teman sekelasnya Ichigo di kursus karate," ucap Tatsuki memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Rukia!" ucap Rukia dengan senyuman.

"Aku Grimmjow!" ucap grimmjow memperkenalkan diri.

"Ah, aku kan sudah mengenalmu!" ucap Tatsuki sambil memandang Grimmjow.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Grimmjow pada Tatsuki.

"Aku kan sering makan disini, jadi aku tahu siapa kau ini," ucap Tatsuki kemudian.

"Oh, jadi kalian sudah saling kenal rupanya?" sela Rukia.

"Oke, kalau begitu kita segera pulang saja," ucap Grimmjow mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hmm... baiklah!" jawab Rukia.

"Tatsuki, kita duluan ya?" ucap Ichigo pada Tatsuki.

"Yo, Ichigo! Kebetulan aku juga masih banyak urusan!" jawab Tatsuki.

"Ok!" jawab Ichigo.

Mereka akhirnya berpisah disitu. Grimmjow dan Ichigo masih dalam suasana yang tegang, sedangkan Rukia masih kepikiran akan kata-kata Grimmjow yang ingin jadi kekasihnya.

Sepanjang jalan Ichigo hanya memasang tampang sebal, seolah-olah tidak suka pada Grimmjow. Tapi memang sebenarnya tidak suka sama sekali, sejak Grimmjow jadi teman sekelasnya malahan.

Sesampainya di rumah Ichigo hanya diam. Berlalu di depan teman-temannya juga dengan diam seribu bahasa. Padahal biasanya tidak seperti itu. Renji, Toushiro dan Gin hanya memandang Ichigo aneh. Sementara Rukia duduk disamping Renji yang sedang asyik menonton TV.

"Renji! Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa kau menyuruh kita cepat pulang?" tanya Rukia pada Renji.

"Apa? Menyuruh kalian pulang?" tanya Renji balik.

"Iya! Bukankah kau menyuruh agar aku dan Ichigo cepat pulang?" tanya Rukia semakin heran.

"Tidak! Aku tidak menyuruh kalian pulang cepat, bodo amat! Mau pulang ataupun tidak pulang itu kan bukan urusanku," jelas Renji kemudian.

"Lalu? Kenapa Ichigo bilang seperti itu?" gerutu Rukia lirih.

"Mungkin Ichigo tidak suka kau pergi bersama Grimmjow? Jadi dia buat alasan sekenanya," ucap Toushiro sambil membaca buku.

"Akhir-akhir ini Ichigo juga aneh, jangan-jangan?" teriak Renji kemudian.

"Jangan-jangan apa?" tanya Rukia penasaran.

"Maksud Renji, jangan-jangan Ichigo menyukaimu Rukia," jelas Toushiro yang sontak membuat Rukia terbelalak.

"Ah, itu tidak mungkin!" ucap Rukia berusaha tidak percaya pada teman-temannya.

"Kenapa tidak mungkin? Semua itu bisa saja terjadi," imbuh Gin sambil bermain game di ponselnya.

'Masak sih? Ah, tidak mungkin Ichigo menyukaiku,' gumam Rukia dalam hati.

Dari percakapan itu Rukia jadi semakin bingung. Dia juga penasaran dengan Ichigo yang tiba-tiba bersikap dingin setelah acara makan malamnya dengan Grimmjow.

-Keesokan paginya-

"Teman-teman aku duluan ya? Ada janji dengan pak Yamamoto!" ucap Ichigo setengah berlari menuju pintu keluar.

"Janji? Dengan pak kepala sekolah?" ucap Renji penasaran.

"Yoo, Renji! Katanya ada hal penting, jadi aku harus menemui beliau di rumahnya dulu!" ucap Ichigo sambil memakai sepatu.

"Kau tidak mau sarapan dulu, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia sambil meletakkan sayur di atas meja.

"Aku terburu-buru, nanti aku akan sarapan di kantin sekolah saja!" ucap Ichigo sambil melempar senyum pada Rukia.

"Apa aku perlu mengantarmu, Ichigo?" tawar Gin sambil menyruput susunya.

"Hah, tidak perlu! Aku akan naik bis saja!" ucap Ichigo sambil melesat keluar.

"Anak itu ada apa sih?" gerutu Renji.

"Mungkin dia dapat wasiat dari kepala sekolah!" ucap Toushiro tenang.

"Wasiat? Kayak apa aja!" guma Renji sambil mengambil nasi.

Mereka berempat hanya saling bertatapan. Tidak lama kemudian mereka melanjutkan sarapan mereka.

-Di kediaman Pak Yamamoto-

"Ichigo! Aku harap kau tidak menolak!" ucap pak Yamamoto pada Ichigo.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Ichigo penasaran.

"Aku akan mengirimmu ke Indonesia untuk pertukaran pelajar!" jelas pak Yamamoto.

"Nani? Indonesia?" teriak Ichigo keras.

"Iya, ku harap kau tidak menolak! Aku tadi sudah menelfon ayahmu, dia juga sudah mengijinkanmu!" ucap pak Yamamoto tersenyum lebar.

"..."

"Semuanya sudah kusiapkan, kau hanya tinggal berangkat 2 hari lagi. Kau mengerti, Ichigo?" ucap pak Yamamoto menyakinkan Ichigo.

"Tapi? Dalam rangka pertukaran apa aku disana?" tanya Ichigo heran.

"Kau disana akan mempelajari budaya, kebiasaan orang indonesia! Karena negara kita akan menjalin hubungan baik dengan negara Indonesia," jelas pak Yamamoto.

"Lalu? Disana aku akan tinggal dimana?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Kau bersiap-siap saja, nanti orang indonesia akan menjemputmu," ucap pak Yamamoto sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Aku akan pergi dengan siapa?" tanya Ichigo dengan tampang bodoh.

"Kau akan pergi dengan Ishida dan Cad. Baiklah sebaiknya kita segera ke sekolah," ucap pak Yamamoto sambil berdiri dan melangkah menuju pintu.

Ichigo tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia hanya bisa patuh kepada kepala sekolahnya itu. Disisi lain Ichigo berat sekali berpisah dengan teman-temannya, ntah mengapa dia juga merasa berat sekali meninggalkan Rukia.

-Sesampainya di sekolah-

Renji, Rukia, Toushiro dan Gin sedang asyik bercengkerama di dalam kelas. Tiba-tiba Ichigo masuk dan mengagetkan kalian.

"Hyaa... kalian keliahatan asyik sekali, sedang membicarakan apa?" ujar Ichigo sambil mengagetkan semuanya.

"Innalillahi! Apa-apaan sih kau ini Ichigo?" ucap Rukia kaget.

"Ha ha ha," Ichigo hanya tertawa lebar.

"Kau kenapa sih, Ichigo?" sela Renji kemudian.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Ichigo singkat kemudian duduk di samping Gin.

"Tadi kenapa pak Yamamoto memanggilmu? Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Gin penasaran sambil menatap tajam Ichigo.

"Oh, masalah itu?" ucap Ichigo aneh.

"Iya!" jawab mereka serempak.

"Dua hari lagi aku akan pergi ke Indonesia!" ucap Ichigo santai.

"Indonesia? Negara yang punya banyak suku adat itu?" tanya Rukia heboh.

Ichigo hanya mengangguk.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Toushiro penasaran.

"Pertukaran pelajar selama 1 tahun!" jawab Ichigo dengan tampang kusut.

"Wah! Keren!" teriak Renji kegirangan.

"Apanya yang keren?" tanya Ichigo sambil menatap tajam Renji.

"Tentu saja! Itu artinya kau akan pergi keluar negeri! Kau harus tahu, di Indonesia itu terdapat banyak suku dan budaya. Apalagi dengan pulau... pulau apa ya? Aku kok jadi lupa namanya," ucap Renji sambil memikirkan nama pulau itu.

"Bodoh! Pulau Bali kali!" ucap Toushiro datar.

"Oh iya! Itu maksudku!" ucap Renji sambil tersenyum aneh.

'Berat sekali rasanya meninggalkan kalian, terutama kau Rukia!' batin Ichigo.

Ichigo hanya menatap Rukia sebentar kemudian memandang kosong pada papan tulis. Dia tidak terlalu memperhatikan gurauan temannya.

'Ichigo kenapa? Harusnya dia bahagia mendapat kesempatan seperti ini, bukankah impianya dari dulu ingin belajar budaya negara lain? Tapi kenapa dia terlihat tidak bersemangat seperti ini?' batin Rukia seraya menatap Ichigo.

Ichigo memanfaatkan dua hari sebelum kebarangkatannya ke Indonesia dengan baik. Menyiapkan segala keperluannya, juga bersenang-senang dengan sahabatnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum kepergiannya.

-Malam sebelum keberangkatan Ichigo-

Semua penghuni rumah berkumpul di kamar Ichigo. Ya, bisa di bilang sedang ada rapat keluarga.

"Ichigo, kau baik-baik disana ya?" ucap Rukia sambil membantu Ichigo mengepaki barang.

"Tentu, aku pasti akan merindukan kalian!" ucap Ichigo sambil memasukkan bajunya ke dalam tas.

"Jaga kesehatan yang baik, jangan lupa makan dan jangan tidur terlalu malam," imbuh Gin sambil menata buku dalam kardus.

"Betul sekali, Ichigo! Kau juga harus selalu berolahraga disana," tambah Renji sambil memasukkan mie Instan ke dalam tas Ichigo.

"Terimakasih teman-teman! Kalian juga harus berhati-hati disini ya?" ucap Ichigo sambil tersenyum pada teman-temannya.

"Akhirnya selesai juga!" ucap Rukia girang.

"Hah, ternyata sudah malam juga!" ujar Renji sambil memandangi jam dinding.

"Lebih baik kau segera tidur, Ichigo! Biar besok kau tidak kesiangan ke bandaranya!" ucap Gin sambil berdiri.

"Baiklah! Aku akan segera tidur!" ucap Ichigo sambil duduk di ranjangnya.

"Baiklah, lebih baik kita keluar saja. Biar Ichigo segera lekas tidur!" ucap Rukia sambil bangkit berdiri.

Mereka akhirnya meninggalkan kamar Ichigo. Tinggallah Ichigo sendirian di dalam kamarnya.

Ntah kenapa mata Ichigo susah sekali di pejamkan. Padahal dia sudah mengantuk, pikirannya selalu tertuju pada Rukia.

'Rukia! Setelah kepergianku ini pasti kau akan segera jadian sama kutu itu. Huh... aku tidak bisa mengawasimu lagi, kenapa musti ada kutu itu sih? Menyebalkan, dan kenapa juga dia harus dekat-dekat dengan Rukia? Bukannya di sekolah masih banyak gadis cantik dan seksi? Kenapa dia malam milih Rukia yang jelas-lelas tidak cantik dan pendek pula! Rukia juga sama sekali tidak seksi, lalu apa yang membuat kutu itu tertarik pada Rukia?' beribu bertanyaan menyerang Ichigo, hal itulah yang membuat Ichigo tidak bisa tidur.

-Di kamar Rukia-

Rukia duduk sambil memandangi fotonya bersama sahabatnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Toushiro, Renji, Gin dan Ichigo.

"Ichigo, aku tidak menyangka kau akan pergi ke luar negeri. Aku bangga padamu, Ichigo!" ucap Rukia sambil tersenyum pada foto Ichigo.

Rukia meletakkan foto itu kembali di atas meja. Rukia merebahkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidurnya.

Dipelukknya boneka chappy kesayangannya. Rukia mencoba memejamkan matanya, mata boleh terpejam tapi otak Rukia tidak mau di ajak kompromi.

'Pasti disana Ichigo akan banyak bertemu dengan para gadis-gadis cantik, lalu dia akan lupa padaku,' batin Rukia.

"Tunggu! Lupa padaku? Kenapa aku bisa berpikir seperti itu? Kenapa aku tidak ingin Ichigo melupakan aku? Kenapa aku ini? Baka baka baka!" ucap Rukia sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

**~~~~ T B C ~~~~**

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama aku diam...

Sebuah ide melintas juga di otakku...

Hahaha... pertukaran pelajar ke Indonesia?

Apa kalian bisa membayangkan Ichigo yang tinggal di Indonesia?

*Hwarang mulai tertawa gaje, dan tidak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya Ichigo kalau tinggal di Indonesia*

Ok... silahkan merepiuw yak?

Arigato...


	6. Chapter 6

**Diclaimer : Selamanya selalu milik Paman Tite Kubo**

**Title: ****Little Wing**

**Pairing : **Ichigo x Rukia

**All Stars :**

**Kuchiki Rukia, Ichigo Kurosaki, Renji Abarai, Gin Ichimaru, Toushiro Hitsugaya,dll.**

**Genre :**

Friendship 50% Romance 30% Mistery 20%

**Rate :** T

**Author :** Hwarang Ichikurasaki

Terimakasih banyak kepada:

Jee-eugene, Aichi Chiyuri, Yoshizo Kurochi, dorami fil, Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius, aRaRaNcHa, erikyonkichi

* * *

"Tunggu! Lupa padaku? Kenapa aku bisa berpikir seperti itu? Kenapa aku tidak ingin Ichigo melupakan aku? Kenapa aku ini? Baka baka baka!" ucap Rukia sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

**Chapter 6: Hari terakhir...**

Malam semakin larut, tapi Rukia maupun Ichigo susah untuk memejamkan mata masing-masing. Rukia hanya berguling kesana-kemari sambil memeluk boneka Chappy nya.

-Dikamar Ichigo-

Ichigo bangkit dari pembaringannya, kemudian berjalan menuju almari yang terletak di sudut kamarnya. Dibukanya pintu lemari tersebut, dicarinya sesuatu disana.

"Bagaimana aku memberikannya pada Rukia?" gumam Ichigo sambil memegang sebuah benda ditangannya, dan tidak lain ternyata itu sebuah gantungan ponsel berbentuk Chappy.

"Apa Rukia sudah tidur? Apa sebaiknya aku mengendap-endap masuk ke kamarnya saja? Ah itu terlihat sangat konyol, bagaimana kalau ketahuan," ucap Ichigo _frustasi_ sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Mungkin malam ini akan menjadi malam terpanjang bagi Ichigo, dimana dia menghabiskan tidur malamnya hanya untuk memikirkan bagaimana cara memberikan gantungan ponsel yang dibelinya siang tadi untuk Rukia.

-Keesokan paginya-

Adzan subuh sudah berkumandang dengan jelasnya, membuat seisi rumah terbangun dan segera bersiap-siap untuk sholat subuh. Memang sudah menjadi kebiasan isi rumah ini untuk sholat berjamaah bersama-sama.

Setelah selesai sholat dan berdoa mereka segera bersiap-sipa pada tugasnya masing-masing. Ya, apalagi kalau bukan bersih-bersih rumah dan memasak untuk mereka sarapan nantinya.

Pagi ini Rukia dan Gin memasak spesial buat Ichigo, karena pagi ini akan menjadi pagi yang terakhir buat Ichigo sebelum Ichigo berangkat ke Indonesia.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian Gin dan Rukia sudah menyelesaikan acara memasaknya. Hitsugaya dan renji juga sudah selesai bersih-bersih. Sedangkan Ichigo sibuk berkemas-kemas.

"Sarapan sudah siap!" teriak Rukia sambil meletakkan sayur di meja makan.

"Ok!" jawab Ichigo dari dalam kamar.

Semua orang akhirnya sudah berkumpul dimeja makan, bersiap untuk menyantap sarapan mereka.

Diam, pagi itu terasa aneh bagi mereka berlima. Renji yang biasanya cerewet hanya bisa diam. Gin yang biasa berdakwah juga diam seribu bahasa, apalagi Hitsugaya yang memang jarang mengeluarkan suaranya, jadi semakin membisu.

"Kalian kenapa diam? Tumben?" ucap Ichigo sambil nyengir gaje.

"..." Rukia hanya menatap Ichigo aneh.

"Setelah ini aku harus menahan untuk tidak berantem denganmu Ichigo!" ucap Renji lebay sambil meluk-meluk Ichigo, dan yang terjadi Renji malah mendapat bogem mentah dari Ichigo.

"Kau ini kenapa sih, Babon? Tidak usah se-_lebay_ itu deh!" ucap Ichigo sambil menghindari Renji.

"Kau jaga diri baik-baik disana Ichigo!" ucap Hitsugaya sambil tersenyum.

"Dan jangan lupa dengan Sholatmu, Ichigo!" tambah Gin sambil tersenyum juga.

"Iya, aku tidak akan melupakan itu semua," jawab Ichigo bahagia bercampur sedih karena harus berpisah dengan sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Kau tidak mengucapkan apapun, Rukia?" tanya Renji tiba-tiba pada Rukia.

"Aku tidak tahu harus ngomong apa," jawab Rukia datar sambil menghindari tatapan Ichigo.

"Kalian tidak sedang marahan kan?" tanya Renji sambil menatap aneh pada Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Tidak, kami tidak ada masalah! Benarkan, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo pada Rukia.

"Eh, iya! Kami tidak ada masalah. Aku hanya merasa sedih karena sebentar lagi tidak bisa bertemu dengan Ichigo lagi," jelas Rukia kemudian.

Mendengar ucapan Rukia itu, semua orang terkejut sekali. Seolah-olah setelah ini Rukia dan Ichigo tidak akan bertemu lagi.

"Kau bicara apa sih, Rukia? Aku pergi kan cuma satu tahun, satu tahun itu tidak lama," ucap Ichigo pada Rukia.

"Iya aku tahu," ucap Rukia dengan tersenyum.

"Sudahlah, jangan diperdebatkan! Sudah hampir jam tujuh, sebaiknya kita bersiap-siap untuk mengantarkan Ichigo ke Bandara," jelas Gin pada teman-temannya.

"Ok, siap!" jawab Renji semangat.

-Diperjalanan menuju Bandara-

Tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibir mungil Rukia, Rukia hanya menatap kosong pada jendela mobil. Entah kenapa Rukia sangat berat berpisah dengan Ichigo.

'Ichigo! Kenapa aku merasa takut berpisah denganmu? Seolah-olah setelah ini kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi. Andai aku boleh memohon, mungkin aku akan memohon kau jangan pergi,' batin Rukia sambil mengamati teman-temannya bercanda di dalama mobil.

'Rukia, seandainya kau memintaku untuk jangan pergi mungkin aku tidak akan pergi. Tapi semua itu mustahil, karena tidak ada alasan bagimu untuk menahanku. Apalagi sudah ada Grimmjow yang mengisi hari-harimu,' batin Ichigo yang memperhatikan rukia di sela-sela canda tawanya dengan Renji dan Hitsugaya.

"Ah, kenapa kalian ini berisik sekali sih? Aku tidak bisa fokus menyetir jadinya," protes Gin pada Ichigo dan Renji.

"Gomen ne, Gin!" ucap Renji dan Ichigo bebarengan.

-Setelah sampai di Bandara-

"Ichigo, kau hati-hati disana ya?" ucap Gin sambil memeluk Ichigo.

"Terimakasih, Gin! Aku akan selalu ingat nasehatmu," jawab Ichigo sambil membalas pelukan Gin.

"Jangan lupa memberi kabar kalau kau sudah sampai disana ya?" ucap Hitsugaya sambil menepuk pundak Ichigo.

"Pasti, setelah sampai sana aku pasti akan mengabari kalian," jawab Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

"Awas kalau kau sampai melupakan aku, Ichigo! Akan aku potong-potong kau," ucap Renji sambil meninju lengan Ichigo.

"Hahaha... aku tidak akan pernah lupa!" jawab Ichigo sambil meringis gaje.

"Ichigo!" panggil Rukia pada sang pemilik rambut orange itu.

"Ya, Rukia?" jawab Ichigo sambil menoleh kepada Rukia.

"Jaga diri baik-baik! Jangan lupa makan tepat waktu, jaga kesehatan jangan sampai drop dan sakit. Karena tidak akan ada yang merawatmu disana," jelas Rukia panjang lebar.

"Itu pasti, Rukia!" ucap Ichigo dan langsung mencium kening Rukia.

Rukia yang dicium keningnya oleh Ichigo hanya bisa mematung, baru kali ini Ichigo berlaku seperti itu padanya. Renji, Gin dan Hitsugaya hanya bengong melihat kejadian langka itu. Tapi mereka memilih diam tidak berkomentar sama sekali.

"Biarkan mereka berdua," ucap Gin sambil menyeret Renji dan Hitsugaya menjauh dari Ichigo dan Rukia.

Terlihat jelas wajah Rukia memerah akibat perlakuan Ichigo padanya, sampai-sampai Rukia tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih.

"Rukia, kau juga jaga diri baik-baik disini! Karena aku sudah tidak bisa lagi menjagamu selama aku pergi," ucap Ichigo sambil memeluk erat Rukia.

"..."

Rukia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain membiarkan Ichigo memeluknya. Entah mengapa Rukia merasakan perasaan damai dipelukan Ichigo, rasanya sangat aneh. Padahal dulu kalau dipeluk Ichigo Rukia tidak pernah merasakan apa-apa.

"Kau harus berjanji, jangan pernah pergi dengan laki-laki tanpa Renji, Gin atau Hitsugaya," ucap Ichigo sambil mengendurkan pelukannya sambil menatap tajam mata Rukia.

"E... iya! Aku berjanji," ucap Rukia dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan.

"Aku lega mendengarnya," ucap Ichigo dengan tersenyum.

"..."

Ichigo mengambil sesuatu disaku celananya, diambilnya sebuah gantungan ponsel yang semalam hendak diberikan pada Rukia.

"Mana tanganmu?" tanya Ichigo pada Rukia yang masih seperti patung.

"He?" jawab Rukia bingung.

Ichigo menarik tangan kanan Rukia, tangan Ichigo menggenggam erat tangan Rukia sambil meletakkan gantungan itu pada Rukia.

"Kalau kau merindukanku, kau cukup menggenngam erat gantungan Chappy ini. Ini akan mengurangi rasa rindu itu," ucap Ichigo sambil melepaskan tangan Rukia.

"Ini?" tanya Rukia tidak percaya setelah melihat gantungan ponsel Chappy ditangannya.

"..."

"Terimakasih, Ichigo! Aku akan selalu merindukanmu," ucap Rukia sambil memeluk dan menangis didada bidang Ichigo.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum sambil membelai rambut Rukia, Ichigo sangat menyayangi Rukia. Mungkin rasa sayang itu sudah berganti dengan rasa cinta sebagai lelaki dengan seorang perempuan.

"Sudah waktunya aku pergi!" ucap Ichigo sambil melepas pelukan Rukia.

"..."

"Jangan menangis, Rukia!" ucap Ichigo sambil menghapus air mata Rukia.

"..."

"Kau terlihat jelek kalau menangis, tunggu aku kembali! Satu tahun bukan waktu yang lama," jelas Ichigo menenangkan Rukia.

"Tapi?" ucap Rukia terhenti karena Ichigo menempelkan telunjuknya dibibir Rukia.

"Jangan khawatir," ucap Ichigo.

"..."

"Aku pergi, jaga diri baik-baik," ucap Ichigo sambil sekali lagi mencium kening Rukia.

Ichigo kemudian berjalan membelakangi Rukia, berat sekali bagi Ichigo meninggalkan sahabat yang sangat berarti didalam hatinya. Tidak terasa air mata Ichigo menetes.

Rukia melambaikan tangan ke arah Ichigo, hanya itu yang bisa dia lakukan. Ciuman dari Ichigo membuat hati Rukia meleleh, Rukia hanya tersenyum disela-sela kesedihannya di tinggalkan Ichigo.

"Aku akan menunggumu, Ichigo!" ucap Rukia pelan.

**~~~~ T B C ~~~~**

Haih... punggung ini rasanya mau patah...wkkwkwkwk

akhirnya setelah sekian lama hiatus, aku datang kembali..hehehe

sok sibuk banget sih aku... ini semua karena waktuku tersita banyak oleh kerjaan dan kuliah...hehehe

Dan akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini... entah kenapa Hwarang jadi ikut sedih menulis perpisahan ini. Hiks...hiks... *nangis bombay*

Okelah kalau begitu... mohon koreksinya ya para senpai-senpai...

Tekan REVIEW... hehehehe *ngarep*


End file.
